Redemption of the Uchiha
by Izana Okami
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha an orphan without knowing his parents. Prodigy of the uchiha clan and last of the uzumaki. Who are his parents? What is his purpose and how will he survive in the deceitful and brutal world of the shinobi. Naruto is born 5 years prior to the Kyuubi attack. Strictly NarutoXNaruko
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Izana Okami here and this is my very first fic, so go easy with the criticism.**

**Anyways this is an AU Naruto fic, where he is an Uchiha and Uzumaki and born 5 years before the kyuubi incident.**

**Now I know this idea is overdone maybe but I wanted to give it my own twists and make it original.**

**Also I won't be describing some of the lame stuff like buildings or people who wear the same crap because you've probably seen it a million times in the anime and manga so I don't want to waste time with it.**

**Lastly this will be a NarutoXNaruko fic so no harem, unless I change my mind.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

The village of konoha or konohagakure no Sato is one of the five great ninja villages in the elemental countries, some would even say it is the strongest of the five great villages. The village has created many great and strong ninjas such as Hashirama and Tobirama senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Minato Namikaze and many others who are legends in the ninja world and today is a special day for the village as today is the graduation day for the ninja academy where new young ninjas will join the ranks.

**Ninja Academy**

It is a bright morning and the sun is shining on the ninja academy which is full of graduates celebrating their success and parents congratulating them for it and encouraging them on for their future.

Looking on from a distance is a boy of age five looking with an emotionless face at the scene, the boy seems to be a little tall for his age with light tan skin, black spiky hair that spreads out in all directions, sky blue eyes that seem to glow. As for clothes he is wearing black ninja sandals, combat pants and a black muscle shirt with fingerless combat gloves and a tanto with a black sheath with a silver hilt strapped to his back just above his hips.

The most eye catching details about the boy other than his sky blue eyes that seem to glow, is the black ninja hiate wrapped around his left bicep and the distinct red and white fan symbol on the back of his shirt.

'Why are they even celebrating? Don't they know that more than half of these losers are going to get killed on the field and the rest probably won't make it pass 20, the ninja path is not for everyone especially for some idiots that are doing it for fame and fortune.. Idiots…' thought the boy as he looked on emotionlessly.

"Hey check it out, that's the orphan kid that turned out to be an uchiha and got adopted into the clan; man I can't believe he graduated and he's only 5! He must some prodigy" Said one of the random civilians to his friend. "Yeah I heard he is a genius without equal, I mean the kid graduated in just a year! Seriously the only other kid that can match up is the clan heir Itachi who also got graduated this year" replied the other civilian as they continued to gossip amongst themselves, no one noticing the slight flinch the boy had at the mention of adopted.

The boy sighed as he closed his eyes "… yeah I'm an orphan…"

**Flashback one year ago**

The same boy was lying on the ground, his forehead bleeding as he tried to get up; he glared bloody red daggers at the scene in front of him.

In front of him was a middle aged drunken man and he was beating up a teenage girl who was also on the ground crying as the man kept on beating her. "How do like that you little slut?! When I tell you to do something you do it!" spoke the man as he drunkenly beat up the girl.

The boy summoned every ounce of power from his body as he stood up shakily "Hey you bastard leave her alone!" roared the boy as charged the man but failed as the man kicked him away "You just don't listen do you little shit?! Looks like I really have to teach you a lesson!" Said the drunken man as approached the boy and took out a kunai.

"Let's see if we can make a little adjustment to that annoying face of yours" spoke the man as he brought the kunai to the boy "STOP!" cried the girl as she tackled the man away from the boy.

The drunken man dropped the kunai as he fell down but got angry at the same time "That's it now you're going to get it you little bitch!" said the man as he stood up and started to strangle the girl; the girl tried to fight back but couldn't free herself, she continued to try and free herself but slowly stopped as the lack of oxygen caught up and life slowly left her eyes.

The boy looked on horrified as the girl he considered his older sister died right in front of him and he couldn't save her; didn't have the power to protect her 'NO! no no no no **NOOOO!**" thought the boy in despair and rage and stood up as a new power flooded his body and stood up grabbing the kunai on the floor.

The drunken man stopped as he looked and realized that the girl was dead "Shit looks like I'll have to kill the boy, can't have any witnesses" said the man but when he turned around he froze as he looked at the deep red menacing eyes of the boy with three tomoes spinning wildly inside them.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" roared the boy as he appeared in front of the man with surprising speed and stabbed the man right in the throat; blood sprayed at the boy's face as the man fell down but the boy didn't stop as kept on stabbing the man repeatedly.

Finally after five minutes the boy stopped stabbing the man but then stopped and threw the knife away and walked slowly towards the dead girl.

Tears were falling freely from the boy's eyes as he looked at the dead girl "Nee-san I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough… I'm sorry" said the boy as he held the girl closely to his chest and kept on saying sorry.

**Flashback End**

'Then the village police found us in that warehouse and when they saw me having the sharingan they took me to the clan head and other stuff happened and here I am' thought the boy as looked at his left palm and clenched it 'I swear nee-san I'll never be weak again to protect those I love…' silently declared the boy as determination burned in his eyes.

"Congratulations on graduating" Spoke the clan head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku as he approached the boy and alongside Fugaku was his son Itachi Uchiha with his own headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Thank you Fugaku-dono" replied the boy as he nodded towards the clan head.

"I look forward to seeing your progress Naruto" said Fugaku as he looked at Naruto with an approving look.

"Congratulations Naruto and I hope we get selected on the same team" Spoke Itachi as smiled slightly towards Naruto.

"Thanks and congrats to you too Itachi and it would be nice to be on a team with someone competent" replied Naruto as also gave a slight smile as well.

"Actually unlike other traditional teams where the hokage decides who are paired up in a three-man team your two cases will be different as I've requested that you two be placed on a team of two and your sensei will be different members of the uchiha clan who will teach you in their area of expertise and any area of the ninja arts where you might be interested in" said fugaku as he looked at the surprised faces of the young genin and mentally smirked.

"But why though?" asked Naruto.

"Simple you two are the most talented ninja to in appear in a long time and the uchiha clan needs to rise up again so that's why I've decided to not waste your time with a mediocre jonin and some weak genin holding you back so I came up with this plan" replied fugaku as he turned around and left the two genin alone.

"Well that's a surprise but a good one and I look forward to working with you Itachi" Naruto said as he looked towards Itachi. "Same here Naruto"

The two genin looked at each other then raced off towards the clan compound to begin their training as genin.

**Time skip October 10**

"Damn today's mission was a close one, I didn't think two iwa chunnin would attack us, considering the war just ended a little while back" Said Naruto as he sat on a porch and drank some orange juice.

"They were nuke nin Naruto so even if we captured them it wouldn't have mattered but I'm more surprised with how you killed your opponent with that lighting move, what was it called again?" replied Itachi as drank some tea and sat alongside Naruto and relaxed.

Naruto grinned as he held his right index and middle finger and pointed it towards a tree and sparks of electricity started to gather around his fingers "I call it piercing light" and just as he said that a beam of electricity shot out from his fingers and pierced the tree easily, leaving a burning hole in the middle.

Itachi raised an eyebrow interested in the move his rival/friend just used "It's pretty useful who taught you that?"

"Actually I made it myself since you're doing fire nature manipulation training I'm doing lightning and as you can see it's going pretty damn good but it still doesn't have enough piercing power so I'm still working on it"

"But wouldn't it be better if you used it with handseals that way it will be easier to control and you can increase its power" Itachi asked confused

"You might be right but that will make me dependent on handseals and that takes time which I can't afford to waste in a battle but not only that if I can master jutsu without handseals or at least lower it to very small number of handseals I can be a lot more efficient in battle and lastly it will skyrocket my control on the elements if I master using them without handseals" Naruto replied as his right hand started to get covered in lightning.

"hmm your right but that will take time but then again you always choose the most difficult of things" said Itachi amused at his rivals answer.

Naruto smirked "It isn't any fun if it isn't difficult"

The two rivals continued to chat together until a wave of complete power and terror wash over them and just then an almighty roar shook the village as screams were heard all around the village.

"What was that?" asked Itachi as jumped to the top of the house and saw a sight that made his run cold, in the middle of the village was a gaint nine tailed crimson fox destroying everything in its path.

Naruto was also shocked at the sight before him but quickly snapped out of it and looked at his rival "Listen Itachi we have to get everyone to safety, you get your family and get them to the safety bunker and I'll get the civilian uchiha because if that thing decides to attack here then we will be dead so get moving"

Itachi nodded and both boys ran towards their targets as fast as possible so they could save as many lives as possible.

Later when boys had gotten their jobs done and now they were watching from a safe distance away the fight between the Yondaime hokage and the nine tailed fox.

While the boys only got a few glimpses of the fight they were awestruck that the hokage could stop a monster like that.

"Hey you two everyone is ordered to get to the front of the hokage tower, it looks like its mandatory and especially to ninjas so get moving" said a random ninja as he passed by the boys.

"I wonder what the big announcement is and I hope the yondaime is alright" Said Naurto as he started roof jumping to get to his destination.

"We will find out when we get there so let's get moving" Said Itachi and both boys increased their speed.

**In front of hokage tower**

Almost everyone in the village are gathered around the hokage tower, everyone anticipating the news of the hokage and everyone were whispering amongst themselves.

On the top of the hokage tower came the sandaime hokage Hiruzen sarutobi and he waited a moment as everyone quieted down and waited for his announcement "People of konoha I have grave news as today when the nine tailed fox attacked our village and was defeated by the yondaime… but he had to sacrifice his life to seal the fox inside this new born child and his final wish was for this child to be seen as our savior" Said the third hokage and everyone was silent for a while, no one made a sound until roars of murder was called to kill the child or kill the demon while it was weak or finish what the yondaime started.

It kept on going until the sandaime declared an S-rank law to keep this incident a secret from the younger generation and if anyone broke it then they would be instantly executed without trail.

Everyone kept quiet after that, no one could go against a law like that made by the hokage.

**Later**

Both Naruto and Itachi were walking back towards the uchiha compound and both were silent as they processed the new information.

The nine tailed fox attacked the village, the yondaime sealed the fox inside a new born child but sacrificed his life, the village has suffered great loses both financially and military wise as well.

Everyone hates the child that is unknowingly keeping the village safe.

"So what do you think about the kid that got the fox inside her?" Naruto asked as almost reached the uchiha compound which looked fine since the fox wasn't any it all so the compound came out unscathed through the attack.

Itachi was quiet for a moment before he answered "We owe our lives to her, I don't see why the other villagers are acting so stupidly about, they should trust the yondiame and his sealing abilities since he was famous for it after all"

Naruto nodded "Yeah… but it can't be helped they are all blinded by their rage and sorrow for now, I just hope they get it in their heads soon that that girl isn't the fox and don't do anything stupid"

"Yes I hope so too but I wonder what will in the future now" Itachi asked

"Things are definitely going to change…" replied Naruto as he looked towards the full moon.

**End**

**Ok that's the end for now, sorry if the chapter is too short but this is just the prologue and after this the chapters get longer.**

**Next chapter will be a little time skip but there will a few flash backs about Naruto's past and how he is the way he is.**

**Anyways review and favorite if you like it and tell me how was it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I didn't think I would get this many likes so fast, so I would like to thank everyone who liked my story and that's why I wrote this new chapter faster for you guys and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One: Heritage and the chunin exams!

It has been a year after the Kyuubi attack and the village is still recovering and is struggling to get back to how strong it once was.  
Ninjas have to work overtime so that the other villages and clients don't think the village has gotten weak.

Hokage Tower

Inside the main meeting room of the hokage tower the village council members are waiting for the hokage to arrive.  
The council consists of two parts the shinobi council which consists of the clan heads, they mainly deal with shinobi matters or their own members while the other part of the council is the civilian council which consists of civilians who deal with the financial problems of the village.  
While in the rein of the first hokage there weren't any councils as he didn't find it necessary it changed when the second hokage decided it would be beneficial to the village but gave them very minimum power and it also brought order to the people of the village though that all changed in the late years of the third hokage where he foolishly gave the council many rights and powers which made many of them greedy and corrupt.

Today the council is just a shadow of what it once was where before the members worked so that the village May prosper but now it's filled with corrupt power hungry people that only want to fill their pockets.

The hokage entered the room and everyone stood up as respect for the hokage.  
"Alright let's begin today's meeting"

"Hokage-sama we evaluated all the mission reports and we are sad to say that the village is getting lesser missions very week, even though the ninja are working overtime... If this keeps up our village status will lower dramatically and one of the other villages might even attack us... We must do something to assure the might of our village to the daimyo and the other villages" spoke Shikaku Nara who was the head of Nara clan and the war strategist for the village.

The third hokage sighed at the news "So I've heard Shikaku and it seem that making the ninjas work even harder will not help so we must find another solution to this problem... So I ask all of you, do any of you have any ideas or suggestions?"

Everyone was quiet at the question, all were thinking of finding a way out of this mess. "If I may hokage-sama?" Asked fugaku and everyone looked towards him to see what he had to offer.

"Yes go ahead Fugaku" replied the hokage  
"Hokage-sama you said our problem is that everyone believes that our village has gotten weak due to losing many of our ninja because of the Kyuubi incident and try as we might we cannot hide this fact either so I believe we must show them what we lack in number we more than make up for in quality" said fugaku and everyone got interested in what he just said.

"Hmm that's an interesting proposal but how do plan on proving that?" Asked the aged hokage as he rubbed his chin in thought

Fugaku smirked a bit "It's simple really, the earliest chunin exams are being held in kumo I believe and if we send two extremely powerful genin who wipe out the competition then it will prove that konoha has not fallen"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that but it was Hiashi hyuga head of the hyuga clan that asked the question everyone wanted answered "Two genin? I believe the standard is three genin everywhere and who are you suggesting for the exams?"

"It would me my son Itachi and a member of my clan Naruto who are both prodigies without equal and I myself have tested them and can say that they both are easily high chunin level... Now then if we send them and everyone sees that two genin who are only six years old destroy the competition then it will be a clear message that konoha is not to be trifled with" answered fugaku and everyone found the idea quite good and logical considering both the boys were famous because of them graduating so early and setting a record.

"That's a very interesting proposal very well if everyone is in agreement then Naruto and Itachi Uchiha will be sent off to participate in the kumo chunin exams" asked the hokage after some thought and everyone readily agreed since there weren't any better solutions.

"Alright then, Fugaku you have one month time to prepare the boys for the exams because then they will have to go to kumo for the exams so use your time wisely and good luck" said the hokage as fugaku nodded and everyone began to leave since they were dismissed.

Uchiha compound training grounds

Naruto and Itachi were both sparring using only taijutsu and were at it for quite some time now; from a distance anyone who is an expert in taijutsu will be able to tell the type of style both the boys were using  
While Itachi's style looks like it was based on speed and quick precision hits and blocks, Naruto's was far different as it was made for balance in speed in power and made to attack all vital points on the upper body with deadly accuracy and power while dodging or deflecting any blows to his own body.  
The boys continued on till they were interrupted by Itachi's father.

"The chunin exams? Are you sure we are ready fugaku-dono?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I do, I was right when I got you two to be taught by fellow uchiha and your skill have greatly improved in all the ninja arts but now you must both choose a specific training you want to get better in as you only have a month and I believe it would be better if you had a trump card for the exams just in case" said fugaku and he waited as both the boys thought over it.

"Father while I know that I haven't mastered the fire elemen yet I would like to work on my water affinity so that I would have a back up element in case someone manages to counter my fire jutsu" finally answered Itachi after minutes of thinking.

Fugaku nodded and looked towards Naruto "will you be working on a different element as well?"  
Naruto shook he head no "No I'm confident I can survive with my lightning and fire jutsu but what I want to work on is my kenjutsu since I haven't had enough time to get to an acceptable level and it would be helpful if I can work with a kenjutsu specialist"

Fugaku nodded "You both have made smart choices so I will arrange for instructors for the both of you and you will begin your training immediately"

Time Skip

A month had passed quickly and Naruto and Itachi had trained non stop in that time, after they were done they travelled to kumo with an Anbu just in case they have to fight anyone out of their league.

Finally after traveling for days the two young Uchiha arrived at kumogakure no sato and they had to admit it was a every impressive village which was situated in the mountains.

After they entered the village and got through security and identification checks they made their way to the designated building for the first part of the exam.

The first part of the exam was extremely easy in their opinion since it was an information gathering test where they had to steal information containing papers from the other genin and not get caught by any proctors.  
It was easy considering they could easily pick pocket the weaker teams with help from some genjutsu and they didn't even know it.

Then came the second part of the exams which according to the Proctor is a survival exam where the genin teams have to protect the scroll they are given while destroying the scroll of another team while also surviving in the harsh mountain range full of dangerous animals and with having less sources for food and water which forces the teams to fight over them and having proof of their achievement of survival and destroying another scroll and should a team get their scroll destroyed or damaged beyond use then they also would be disqualified. This exam would continue for five days after which the surviving teams will be allowed to continue to the next part of the exam.

"Alright Itachi looks like we're going to have to finish off a team as quickly as possible and then disappear to the rest and gather food and water so we can survive" said Naruto as he and Itachi both quickly ran in the forest.

"Do have a plan in mind for taking out a team as quickly as possible without as revealing any of our techniques?" asked Itachi

Naruto grinned as he activated his three tomoe sharingan "don't I always Itachi?"

"Well let's hear it" asked Itachi and naruto began to explain his plan.

In another part of the forest was a group of twelve year old mizu genin who were jumping along the trees and preparing themselves so that they could attack a team soon.

"Damn looks like it's our lucky day guys, we found those konoha babies this early" said one of the genin as looked at the clearing in front of them and saw both Naruto and Itachi sitting near the base of a tree.

"Yeah let's just destroy that scroll they have and be done with it" replied another genin.

The three genin made their way towards Naruto and Itachi who didn't notice their presence till they jumped in front of them.

"Hey konoha brats how about you give us that scroll of yours and we won't hurt you...much" said the leader of the three genin as he smirked at them.

"N-no way this is our scroll, we're not going to give it to you" stammered Naruto as he took out a kunai and stood up shakily. Itachi wasn't faring any better as he tried to stand bravely

The mizu genin smirked at the cowering kids "Listen we don't want to hurt you so be good kids and give us the scroll" said the leader as he and his teammates got closer to the konoha genin and the leader picked Naruto up by the collar as he glared at him in order to intimidate him but frowned when he saw Naruto smirk  
"What's so funny brat?" Asked the leader

"You guys..." Answered Naruto as he exploded in an explosion of electricity blowing away the mizu genin while giving them 1st degree burns and electrocuting them at the same time.

The mizu genin couldn't think what was happening around them, one second they were about to get themselves a scroll from weak kids but the next one of them explodes and electrocutes them.

"Well well look at what we have here Itachi, a couple of soon to be deadmen" said Naruto as he came out of the trees with his sharingan active and a creepy dark smirk on his face that would make any man flinch in fear and it didn't help matters that he had his tanto unsheathed.

"True but I wonder if they are smart enough and save themselves from that fate" said Itachi sa he also came out from atop a tree from the direction opposite of naruto and he also had his sharingan.

"W-what?! How did you do that?!" Asked the the leader of the genin

Naruto smirked "easy it was my shadow clone lightning explosion, it's a variation of the shadow explosion jutsu with the lightning element added in and it's main purpose is paralysis... Pretty good huh? It's my own creation you know"

"I don't think telling people who will be dead will do any good Naruto" Itachi said and Naruto's smirk turned into a grin

"I guess you have point... Well then shall we begin?" Asked naruto as he came closer and the genin began to try to move their bodies but it was futile, their bodies just won't respond, all their limbs were numb and they couldn't move their face away from those evil looking blood red eyes.

"W-wait! Look just take our scroll and let us live! We promise we'll never bother you again! Just please let us live!" Cried the leader and the the other two genin looked like they were about to cry; this was their first chunin exam and they thought after going through nine c-rank missions this would be a breeze, they had never imagined they would have to face someone so dangerous and it certainly didn't help the fact that they were only two six year olds and the dark looks on their faces just made everything worse.

Naruto frowned "alright but if we see you again..." Then his face positively gained a murderous look and the killing intent he was releasing was like dropping twenty pounds on their heads "I'll break you..." Those words right their made the genin know this was one person you shouldn't mess with under any circumstance and the look in his eyes practically screamed that there are worse things than just a simple death.

The genin had their scroll taken and were left to rot paralysed in the clearing.

"Did you have to scare them so much? They looked like they were about to wet themselves" itachi asked after they had gotten a safe distance away from the defeated genin.

"Fear is a powerful tool Itachi, if used properly we can get lots of things done and I didn't want them wanting revenge because we beat them and remember that if your scroll gets damaged your disqualified" naruto answered and Itachi nodded "One of your life lessons naruto?" Asked Itachi

"...yeah" Naruto answered after some pause.

It was no secret that Naruto did not talk much about his life before he was adopted and Itachi suspected that something traumatic had happened to him and then there was also the fact he hated people who abused their power and played with others lives. There were very few people Naruto spoke to on friendly terms with and that was him and his mother. To the rest of the world he was apathetic or neutral.

The rest of the exam went by fairly quick, both the boys steered clear of the other teams and had gathered enough food and water to last them five days, though the only good thing that came out of this exam was the multiple earth,water and lightning jutsu they were able to copy from the other genin who fought each other.

Naruto was excited, he had just gotten multiple jutsu for his repitoire and he couldn't wait to test them out.

The exam soon finished and six teams had passed but since the number was large it was decided that an elimination round would take place before the final part of the exams and due to this only sixteen genin participated in the elimination rounds since some genin were too tired to battle and forefeited.

The match ups were made many interesting genin won, the ones that caught Naruto's attention though were two blondes one boy and the other a girl and they both looked like they were ten years old.

The blonde boy looked like a typical pretty boy that could pass off as girl and his long pony tailed hair style didn't help, he was wearing black combat pants, maroon colored shirt, an iwa headband around his forehead and two opened small bags strapped to his belt.

The blonde girl was very good looking for her age, her figure showed she trained a lot and she was wearing black pants, a long sleeved blue shirt with a grey vest and kept her hair in a pony tail with a kumo headband around her forehead.

They both had won their matches quite easily, the blonde boy whose name was Deidara won his match by using exploding clay and making them into spiders and surrounding his opponent and forcing to surrender unless they wanted to be added to his art, needless to say his opponent quickly surrendered.

The blonde girl named Yugito Nii also had an interesting match she pretty much over powered her opponent with great speed and fire jutsu.

Lastly Itachi finished his match off my putting his opponent in a genjutsu via sharingan and won.

The screen for the matches flickered again and it showed naruto v/s darui.

"Alright genin get to the arena and begin" said the Procter and Naruto got ready to face his opponent who was a kumo genin.

His opponent was also only ten years old wearing the traditional kumo outfit consisting of black pants, black undershirt with a grey vest with grey ninja sandals. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Alright ... Begin!" Yelled the Procter and both the genin stood ready sizing each other up, either wasn't making a move until Naruto started off by throwing shuriken at darui.

Darui easily dodged by jumping to the side but had to curse as his opponent had started going through handseals.

"Lightning release: electric bullet" said naruto as he shot a ball of lightning from his mouth but was surprised to see that his jutsu got intercepted by the same attack and got over powered by it and Naruto had to jump away to avoid getting hit by the jutsu.

"That's a kumo jutsu taught to genin, you copied that in the survival exam didn't you?" Asked darui a he stood across the arena to naruto

"Yeah so? I'm more surprised my jutsu was over powered by yours, how is that possible? Since it was the same jutsu" Naruto asked confused and a little angry but hid it well.

"Your famous sharingan may be able to see chakra and copy jutsu but your body can't copy chakra control, even if you know the jutsu it won't matter if your opponent knows the jutsu better than you and this goes to show your doujutsu isn't perfect huh?" Darui asked a little proud of himself

Naruto was surprised he hadn't taught of that, even if he could copy any jutsu it would be useless since he won't to be able to use it full powered instantly because of his lack of control 'I have to get my chakra under complete control, it's my power and I'm its master so it's only logical I master controlling it and from now on I have to be careful with which jutsu I use because using half assed jutsu will get me killed' naruto thought and promised himself.

"I see thank you for making me realize my mistake and for that I'm going to finish this off fast and with my own jutsu" naruto said with a neutral face and unsheathed his tanto and lightning started to cover the blade.

"Don't think it's going to be easy, I plan in winning this too you know" darui said as he took out a kunai.

"Then let's finish this" Naruto said as he ran forward and darui did the same and as they came within two meters of each other Naruto activated his sharingan and darui made the mistake of looking into he eyes and it was over.

Darui's body was completely paralysed and he couldn't move after seeing those red eyes 'damn it genjutsu' darui thought angry at himself for forgetting that fact.

Naruto had stopped in front of darui and had his tanto held close the Darui's neck and the proctor called the match.

"Don't be disappointed that you lost, you were a lot better than the other genin in the exams and I'm sure you can get promoted if you try again next year" Naruto said as he walked away never noticing darui smiling.

"Damn that is one cool kid" said the third raikage as he saw the fight.

After the elimination matches were done and the raikage gave a speech about the true purpose of the chunin exams which naruto taught was pretty stupid . The final round matches were decided.

1st round- Naruto v/s Deidara

2nd Round- Yugito v/s ikki

3rd round- yuki v/s fusei

4th round- Itachi v/s sora

And the genin were given one month to prepare themselves for the exams which they used to train.

The month had passed quickly for Naruto and Itachi and they both had trained vigorously. While Itachi had worked on improving his taijutsu and genjutsu, Naruto had worked himself to the bone doing chakra control exercises since he had high Anbu captain level chakra and the most potent chakra ever he had his work cut out for him but he had succeeded in getting his chakra control to mid jonin level and he worked on improving his speed.

The day of the final exams came and the arena was full of spectators and many important figures had come like the daimyo and the hokage, kazekage and tsuchikage.

The proctor welcomed everyone to the arena and began by listing the matches and finally calling on the fighters names which were Naruto and Deidara.

Both genin stood across from each other, staring each other down and Deidara smirked "well now ready to get your ass kicked little uchiha? hmm" Deidara asked trying to rile up Naruto but it seemed futile since Naruto looked at him with a bored look "Big talk coming from a girl playing with mud" Naruto said and internally smirked at the angry look on deidara's face.

"That's it you little shit I'm going to murder you for that comment!" Deidara exclaimed and shoved his hands in his pouches and took out his detonating bird clay and fired them at Naruto "hope you like art cuz art is an explosion!" Deidara said in joy and a little madness and waited to see his art unfold but was surprised when Naruto moved his arm in a cutting motion and his clay got destroyed mid way but that wasn't possible Deidara thought until he saw sparks of electricity in the air.

"What was that?!" Deidara asked surprised and slightly nervous since he was a long range fighter and If Naruto found a way to defeat his style then this fight was over

Naruto smirked "That's my latest move lightning sword slash" and as he said that lightning gathered around his right hand and moved forward and took the shape of a sword around his hand "pretty cool huh? I can control it's range and size making it the best move for destroying your little mud toys before they can reach me" Naruto explained and while Deidara should have been afraid a little since his opponent could counter him he was more enraged of the fact that Naruto mocked him and his art and that was unforgivable in his book.

"I don't care about your move, you mocked my art and now I'm going to make you face the consequences" Deidara said as he started firing off different types of detonating clay anilmals like spiders, snakes and birds but they were futile against naruto as he simply destroyed them before they could reach him.

"I think it's time I finish this before you can come up with a different plan" naruto said as he disappeared from deidara's view, who panicked at not being able to find his opponent but it was too late as he felt a blade to his neck and saw naruto holding his tanto to his neck "h-how did you..?" Deidara asksd stunned

"Easy the second move I created which I call flash step which allows me to move at high speeds and now it's over" naruto answered with a smirk and the proctor called the match, making naruto the victor and the crowd cheered.

The next matches weren't as special as Yugito, Itachi and fusei won their matches and the semi-final match began.

The proctor began the match and both the genin studied each other before Yugito charged forward and started to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at Naruto who simply dodged or deflected the attacks and this kept on going for five minutes where try as Yugito might she couldn't hit Naruto who wa stronger, faster and had way better technique.

Naruto was getting bored since Yugito couldn't land any blows on him while he was getting in a few very destructive punches to her upper body and she wss slowing down a a sign of her running low on stamina.

Naruto finally punched Yugito accross the face which sent her flying two meters backward "you should give up since your out matched here" naruto said and when Yugito saw Naruto's face her blood boiled since his face showed he was bored, like she wasn't even worth his time and that made her very angry.

The audience were stunned when Yugito was covered in a blue cloak of chakra and her brown eyes became blue with slits but naruto was even more surprised when she disappeared from sight in a burst of speed and appeared In front of him with her fist pulled back and punched him which sent him flying back.

As naruto quickly rolled on the ground and got back up he shot forward with flash step and tried to fight Yugito but it was useless since she had incredibly stronger and faster and he just couldn't keep up even though he tried using flash step and even his sharingan wasn't helping since his body couldn't react fast enough to stop yugitos attacks and leave him to perform long range jutsu.

'Damn it there has to be a way for me to turn this fight back around' thought naruto as he tried to block Yugitos punches and was sent hurtling back by a hook to the jaw.

"Give up!" Yugito said in her two talled biju cloak mode to Naruto who was Bleeding on the ground.

'Damn it is this my limit? No even if I lose I'll go down fighting because I'm never to to GIVE UP!' Naruto thought with extreme determination and got back up on his two feet and glared at Yugito.

"... Don't you ever dare to tell me to give up!" Naruto roared and his body was flooded with new chakra and his right arm felt like it wad burning and as he pointed his right palm towards Yugito a sky blue colored chakra chain shot out at her with super speed and the surprised Yugito couldn't act fast enough to dodge as he chain wrapped tightly around her and her biju cloak started to disappear.

Naruto himself was surprised at what he just did since he thought he was only an uchiha but the power he was using right now was an uzumaki blood line and his mind started to wander if one if his parents were uzumaki while the other uchiha but quickly stopped since he had a fight to win and his body hurt as well.

Yugitos biju cloak had disappeared only after a few moments and her chakra was being surpressed, things couldn't get any worse for her an just when she was so close to winning.

"Well do you surrender?" Naruto asked and Yugito wanted to say no but couldn't since she had lost after getting caught by his chakra chains.

After a minute Yugito sighed and forfeited and naruto was announced the winner and the crowd were stunned even the hokage was surprised since he didn't think that naruto would be part uzumaki but it did explain his amazing chakra reserves and stamina.

After Itachi's match with fusei it was Naruto v/s Itachi and everyone were waiting impatiently to see the fight between the two prodigies.

Itachi looked and naruto and smiled a little "I almost thought you were going to lose back there"

Naruto smirked "I promised didn't I that we'd meet at the finals of the exams well you should know by now I always keep my promises"

"Yes I suppose I doubt you from now on but everything aside i believe we have a match to fight"

"Your right we shouldn't let me wait any longer and with that said proctor..." Both boys forefeited.

Everyone was stunned beyond believe since it was the most anticipated match of them all and they forefeited. Boos were heard all over the arena due to disappointment.

"Silence!" Roared the raikage and everyone quickly shut up "alright why did you two forefeight?" The raikage asked and even the hokage wanted to know

"Because we came here to represent konoha and we don't fight comrades with the intent to kill in konoha so we forefeight since we have shown enough of what konoha ninja are about" both boys answered together and the raikage and daimyos respect to konoha grew and the third hokage skilled at young genin 'looks like the will of fire burns strongly inside their hearts and they have certainly earned their chunin rank' thought the third.

As for the crowd they erupted in cheers and applause for the genin with such great comraderier and skill.

"Well looks like we're also getting the youngest chunin title added to our names" Itachi said with amusement in his voice

"And this is just the beginning..."

End

This took a while to write and sorry if I rushed the story a bit but the fights will be longer with the more stronger the oppenent gets because let's face it a strong/genius naruto can easily take on the chunin exams.  
I might take some moves from other anime and games like I did with the flash step.

Well tell me what you think in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone Izana Okami here and I want to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed my fic, I really appreciate it so I wrote this chapter a little sooner for you guys and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Sealing, perverts and ninja quirks!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"…cough…cough… damn stupid seals…" said Naruto as he tried to breathe normally due to the smoke caused by the seal malfunctioning thus exploding in his face though he was lucky it wasn't a strong one.

Six months have passed since the chunin exams and now the seven year old Naruto Uchiha who found out is also an uzumaki is working on mastering the sealing arts.

"I take it that was another failure?" asked Itachi as he entered Naruto's apartment through the window and had an amused expression on his usually emotionless face and he looked around the living room.

The apartment was in the uchiha district and was fairly big for a two bedroom apartment with a medium sized kitchen, two well-equipped bathrooms and a decent sized living room with convenient and comfortable furniture. The apartment was given to Naruto by fugaku when he graduated the academy while usually orphaned or poor members of the clan got modest housing, Naruto was a special case since he was a prodigy and the clan wanted him to be comfortable so they got him the best apartment they could get him.

Though now the living room was a complete mess and the room was full of smoke.

"No shit, what the hell did you think it was?" Asked naruto a little irritated at the fact he kept on messing up his new resistance seals.

"I don't know perhaps you finally found your ninja quirk" Itachi replied amused at his rival's predicament.

"Seriously? You seriously think I have a fetish for blowing myself up now?" Naruto asked irritated at the amused face Itachi was making.

"Now now no need to get angry naruto and besides lots of ninjas have weird quirks like the sanin for example who are famous for either being a pervert, a drunk or a mad scientist though I suppose it comes with the power since as they say... Power and madness come hand in hand though it's up to us what kind of madness or quirk we get" Itachi replied slyly.

Naruto smirked "like your quirk is collecting cat paw prints?"

Itachi had a surprised expression for a second before it vanished and got replaced with an irritated one "may I ask how you found that out?"

"I was talking a stroll around the district when I saw you with shisui doing something and I got curious since you don't spend much time with him and later I saw you guys taking cat paw prints... Seriously Itachi?" Naruto asked with a grin and mentally praised himself for being able to make Itachi embarrassed.

Itachi coughed to compose himself "well moving along looks like you can't really improve in fuinjutsu without a proper teacher or books and since the clan is limited on the subject I suggest on convincing jiraiya of the sanin to teach you since he is the only seal master left in konoha after all" Itachi advised helpfully and naruto sighed as he thought over his options, since he couldn't find books on the subject and working by himself wasn't getting him any good results; he will need a proper teacher if he wants to master the art and jiraiya is the only person who can help him.

"Looks like I'm going sanin hunting , well any advice on finding the guy since he travels a lot or how to convince him?" Naruto asked as looked at Itachi.

"Well you could ask the third hokage to give you a mission with jiraiya and you can convince him on the way"

"Hmm thanks Itachi I think I'll do that" said naruto as he prepared himself to leave for the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen sarutobi sighed as he looked at the young ninja in front of him "So you want to learn fuinjutsu from jiraiya and in order to do that you want to go on the next mission he goes on with him?"

Naruto merely nodded "yes hokage-dono I do since it's only right I master the art that my clan was famous for"

The third hokage nodded "well that's true and from your missions record I guess you can go on an A-rank mission now but I doubt jiraiya will teach you since he's very adamant about not having any more students after the fourth hokage died"

Naruto however didn't falter "he doesn't has to take me as his apprentice but only teach me fuinjutsu, hokage-dono"

"Well you can convince him of that yourself anyways I'll reserve you for when he comes back so don't take any missions and when he comes back you can leave for the mission"

Naruto nodded stoically and excused himself but on the inside he was very excited since he couldn't wait to start mastering fuinjutsu.

**One Week Later**

Naruto is waiting at the entrance of the main village gate with his ninja gear and is waiting patiently and leaning on a wall casually.

He had gotten the news that jiraiya was back and his mission was given to him which was to spy on one of the important food merchants of konoha who was suspected of betrayal and find out if he's planning on betraying konoha or worse allying with another hidden village.

It was a simple but important mission since if the merchant wasn't going to betray them then it was fine but if he does then his life would be forfeit since if he sides with another village secretly and later sends poisoned or tampered food then the village would suffer, which wasn't acceptable.

So here he was waiting patiently for one of the sanin and preparing himself mentally for any situation on the mission and thinking of ways to convince the sanin to teach him fuinjutsu.

He didn't have to wait longer as an energetic and curious voice interrupted his thoughts "Well so you're the kid prodigy I've been hearing about and looks like we're going to work on the same team huh?" Asked jiraiya as he looked at naruto and silently observed him.

'Hmm the kid looks like he trains hard and the look on his face tells me he's killed before so he won't be a hindrance and it looks like the rumors were true he isn't Arrogant or a show off like the rest of his clan and that just gets him on my ok book' though jiraiya appraisingly of the young chunin.

"Hello jiraiya-dono, it's nice to finally meet you and yes it looks like we will be working together on this mission and I hope I can learn a lot from you on this mission" replied naruto as he nodded towards jiraiya.

'Damn I wish all kids were this respectful' thought jiraiya as he smiled at the polite chunin "Well that's good to hear and I've also heard you were looking for me to teach you fuinjutsu, is that right?" Asked jiraiya as he looked at naruto and waited for his response

"Yes that's right jiraiya-dono and I'd appreciate it if you would teach me" replied naruto and waited anxiously for a reply.

Jiraiya sighed "Look kid as great a prodigy and polite kid you are, I just don't want to have another apprentice right now"

Naruto sighed at the reply "I understand jiraiya-dono but you don't have to make me your apprentice, I just want to learn fuinjutsu from you and if you don't have the time for that then please I request you to at least lend me some books or advice you might have" naruto pleaded and jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the request since most uchiha even the most modest won't lower themselves to plead anyone.

"... Well damn kid, why do you even want to learn fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya asked perplexed at the young boy.

"As you know that uzushio was destroyed in the second great shinobi war and so was the uzumaki clan and most think that the clan is extinct but they aren't as they live on through me and that's why I want to learn fuinjutsu so that I may honor my clan's memory" replied Naruto with passion and determination in his every word and jiraiya sighed as he heard the reply.

"You seriously know how to convince someone kid and besides fuinjutsu was practically created by the uzumaki clan so it's only right that an uzumaki masters it... Plus I'll be even more famous when word gets out I trained another genius" jiraiya replied sincerely at first but boastingly at the end as he praised himself on his amazing teaching skills.

Naruto got relieved and excited at the answer "so you'll teach me?"

"Yeah I guess so kid so c'mon we got a mission to do so let's get moving, I'll teach you a few things on the way" replied jiraiya and both ninja headed out towards their mission.

**Later**

After two days of travel both ninja found themselves at the designated town in which their target was supposed to have a meeting.

"Alright looks like we made it in good time so here we're going to be splitting up kid" jiraiya said and naruto got confused

"That's fine but what are we going to do here?" Naruto asked and the perverted smirk on jiraiya's face certainly didn't make him feel good about the answer.

"Well you try to find the target your way and I'll be finding him by doing a little research around town and we'll meet after four hours in the town square" jiraiya replied and sped off towards his destination.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the direction jiraiya was headed towards "I don't know what he's up to but I'm curious as to what he's doing and I might learn something so I might as well follow him" and so naruto stealthily followed jiraiya and later was disappointed to find him going to a brothel and getting laid.

'This guy is seriously a sanin? I don't know whether to be disappointed or worried that this guy is going to be teaching me' naruto thought and left the area.

After naruto got to the town square he got himself to the tallest building and looked over the area 'ok this place is pretty big but there could only be a handful of places the target could set up a secret meeting so I should start scouting the area for any enemies or the target himself' naruto thought and silently created twelve shadow clones who dashed off in different directions, their orders already mentally given and raced off to get their job done.

After half an hour naruto decided to look around the town and explore since his clones can do scouting themselves and so he walked around the market district in a henge.

He kept on walking and looking around in mild interest in all the foreign things he hadn't seen before but stopped and looked at the direction of a melodious tone coming from a shop and started to walk towards it and came to a sight of an old man playing a musical instrument which he didn't recognize.

The old man kept on playing till he finished his tune and then looked at Naruto and smiled "Well looks like someone appreciates my music"

"Excuse me sir and what is that instrument you're playing?" asked Naruto and the old man grinned "Well my young friend this is a flute and my favorite among all the instruments" replied the old man as he pointed at all the different musical instruments in his store and Naruto got fascinated as he looked around the store.

"Well by the look on your face I'd say that you're interested in buying one?" the old man asked and got a simple nodded by the still fascinated Naruto.

"Yes I do but I don't know which one to learn to play, since they all look very nice" Naruto asked and was confused when the old man put his hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he was surprised when he saw the old man directing him to a row of different instruments.

"Well I know how to play a little of everything in here so how about I play each one a little and you decide which one calls out to you" said the old man and Naruto nodded dumbly and after a while of the old man playing different instruments, Naruto decided that the flute was the one for him.

"Well that's a pretty good choice since you can play any type of tune but I want to ask why do you want to learn how to play an instrument? People would rather listen then play music" asked the old man and Naruto waited for a few moments to answer the question "Well how can I say it, in my village there aren't a lot of musicians and when I heard you play, the music soothed me so I want to learn how to play it since it really relaxes me but strangely it also excites me" answered Naruto a little confused at his own answer and the old man nodded sagely.

"Yes well looks like you found your ninja quirk, congratulations by the way" the old man said and Naruto for his credit didn't even flinch "And what makes you think I'm a ninja sir?" asked Naruto with a hidden edge and got ready in case the man was an enemy but the old man simply raised his arm in a surrendering motion.

"Relax young man, I'm no ninja, I just know this because I've meet many ninja in my time and they've told me about their stories and believe me I know a ninja quirk when I see one but I have to say yours is relatively normal compared to the others" the old man and Naruto relaxed a little but still kept his guard up.

"Well alright, then I'll buy this and be on my way and you didn't see me, got it old man?" asked Naruto with an edge to his voice and the old man simply smiled "Well alright then, that will be 5000 ryo and I'll give you an instruction manual so you can start learning soon for free" and so Naruto got his flute, book and left the area.

**Later**

After Naruto got to a secluded area he started reading his book since his shadow clones were still scouting and he could catch a break "So playing flute for dummies huh?"

After a few hours his shadow clones dispersed themselves and he got the memories and smirked, it looked like his clones found the merchant and followed him to the meeting area and it was about to start in an hour and it was more than enough time to get jiraiya and head over there.

After finding jiraiya and telling him that he had found the target and the meeting area, he mentally smirked at the surprised and approving look jiraiya gave him.

"So looks like the meeting is about to begin" Naruto said to jiraiya as they both hid in the shadows and couldn't be detected thanks to jiraiya's camouflage jutsu.

"Yeah but let's hope this guy doesn't break the contract with konoha or else we'll have to kill him" jiraiya said and Naruto sighed since he never understood why people were so greedy and power hungry when they didn't need it.

After the meeting started and went underway Naruto was disappointed to see that the merchant decided to side with Iwa and would send tampered goods to konoha and just for money; didn't he think of his actions? Wouldn't hundreds if not thousands of people die or suffer because of his greed and for what? Some money?

It all disgusted Naruto that this world was so corrupted but he sighed and decided to end the mission by impaling the man with his lightning spear.

The man's bodyguards were quickly taken care of by jiraiya but the four men from iwa used the opportunity to get away from the area but Naruto and jiraiya gave chase and on the way decided to take the fight to outside the town since civilians could get injured in the cross fire.

**Forest Outside Of Town**

The chase ended after the iwa jonin were forced to engage jiraiya in the forest outside of the town.

There were four jonin and three of them charged and engaged jiraiya while the other decided to take out Naruto but was surprised when Naruto could match and keep up with him.

"Looks like you have some skill for a brat but I have to help my friends fight the sanin so I'll be ending this fight" said the iwa jonin as he took out a katana from his back and charged Naruto with the intent to decapitate him but failed when his katana was blocked with Naruto's tanto.

The jonin quickly moved back and charged again and his attacks were met with fierce counters which left very little openings and almost cut him multiple times.

"Damn it, I don't have enough time, alright brat let's see if you can match me now" said the irritated jonin as he shouted kai and then disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto was surprised to see the man's speed increase dramatically but was even more surprised that even his flash step couldn't help him get back the edge in the fight and was forced to use his sharingan to not get his head cut off.

"Oh so you're from the uchiha clan huh? Well even your eyes can't save you from my superior speed kid" the man boasted and Naruto mentally cursed his luck that he couldn't make his resistance seals before the mission and now it was costing him.

'I have to make some distance between us and make up a plan' Naruto taught as he flash stepped a good step away from the man and went through handseals and shot out his jutsu "**lightning release: lightning bullet barrage**!" said Naruto as he fired seven large lighting bullets from his mouth in different directions so the man couldn't charge from a different angle.

It worked as he was able to make a good amount of distance from the jonin but was distracted from him when he heard a shout of rasengan and saw that jiraiya send one of the jonin hurtling back with a chakra sphere and with his sharingan he was able to memorize the jutsu.

"Never take your eyes off your enemies fool!" Said the jonin as brought his katana in a side way sweep to cut Naruto's head off…

'Shit! I have to stop him!' Naruto roared in his head and his body moved on autopilot as he ducked and brought his right hand forward which had an unstable spiraling sphere of chakra and as he hit the jonin the man was sent hurtling back but the damage was nowhere near the one jiraiya had used but before the man could counter, a lightning spear tore its way through his chest thus ending his life.

Naruto panted as he tried to calm down and get his nerves under control, never before had he been near death like this and it taught him that never to underestimate or keep his mind off his enemy 'That was close… damn it, I have to get stronger' Naruto thought as he clenched his right hand and sheathed his tanto.

"Damn kid that was a close save, you alright?" asked jiraiya as he approached Naruto since he finished off his opponents.

"…yeah I'm fine…" Naruto said as he slowly calmed down.

"That's good but how did you copy my rasengan? No other uchiha could do that" Jiraiya asked surprised since he had seen Naruto perform the jutsu even though it was incomplete.

"I don't know exactly but I think since the sharingan can see chakra and gives photographic memory, it can copy jutsu and it can do that by copying the handseals which control the chakra flow and makes it easier to use the jutsu by reducing the chakra control needed… copying the jutsu also depends on the users chakra control so… since the rasengan is a really high level chakra control jutsu it makes it difficult for the sharingan to copy it and makes the user think it can't be copied, when it can be but requires very high chakra control and since I have it I was able to partially copy it but that's just my theory on it,,, and sorry I copied your jutsu, I didn't intended to" said Naruto as he apologized and jiraiya thought about the answer and sighed.

"Well that sounds about right, anyways I guess I can teach you the jutsu since you have it down halfway already but promise me you won't teach just anyone else alright?" asked jiraiya and Naruto nodded grateful he got the permission to learn and use the powerful jutsu.

"Good but in exchange for me teaching you that jutsu, you have to help me around with my research around the village since it isn't in the fuinjutsu field" said jiraiya with a smirk and Naruto agreed reluctantly and knew he was going to be in trouble later with some females.

"Since the mission is complete, we might as well get going kid c'mon I don't want to waste another second for my research" jiraiya said with a perverted grin and dashed off towards konoha and Naruto shook his head.

"Man things are definitely going to get very interesting for me in the future for me,,, I just know it…"

**END**

**Ok that was the end of this chapter, so what do you guys think? Pls review**

**Anyways about the rasengan, I saw a few old episodes and remembered that the sharingan can see chakra so why can't it copy the rasengan?**

**So I thought that since it can only copy jutsu with handseals and since handseals lower the control needed for the jutsu then why can't someone with extremely high chakra control copy the rasengan?**

**Also I thought about the ninja quirks and its kinda true since all strong ninja have quirks like killer bee has his rapping and kakashi and sarutobi are perverts and I decided to make Naruto have a love for music since the other stuff are all over done and unoriginal and I wanted to make Naruto stand out from the other ninja.**

**Anyways there will be a time skip next chapter and the first meeting between Naruto and Naruko will be very soon, for those waiting for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys****,**** Izana Okami here and with a new chapter for you all and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: Ninja summons, Training and ANBU!**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" was heard repeatedly by Naruto as he tried to process the situation he got himself into.

**Flashback**

It has been almost two years since Naruto started his fuinjutsu training with jiraiya and now the nine year old Naruto uzumaki uchiha is waiting anxiously sitting outside the hokage's office.

Naruto heard a come in from inside the office and entered but was slightly surprised to see jiraiya and fugaku with the hokage in his office.

Jiraiya was smirking proudly and fugaku also had a small smile of pride on his face and the hokage was giving him an approving look.

"Well damn kid, looks like you broke all records with this one, even I had doubts that you might pass but you surpassed all expectations" said jiraiya with a smirk and fugaku nodded.

"Then I…" asked Naruto hurriedly waiting for the answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, I the hokage after seeing your test scores, mission records, experience and the recommendations from several experienced jonin, have decided to promote you to the rank of jonin… congratulations" said the aged hokage and smirked at the surprised and happy look on the youngest jonin's face.

"Thank you very much hokage-dono, I promise to do my best as a ninja of the hidden leaf village" said Naruto with determination and appreciation.

"Good, I expect nothing less from you and I look forward to your future exploits and lastly since you have now gained the rank of jonin, you are now allowed to make use of the jonin training grounds, jutsu vault and you now have the privilege to choose any mission that is below A-class" said the hokage and smiled slightly at the happy grin on the young boys face.

"Congratulations Naruto, I am proud to say that such a talented young man is a part of my clan and as a reward for being promoted, I grant you access to the secret uchiha jutsu vaults" said fugaku proudly and Naruto's grin widened at the prospect of being able to learn new jutsu.

"Looks like I'm the only one left to give you something for passing so here…" said jiraiya as he gave Naruto a scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and jiraiya smirked "That there kid is an uzumaki sealing scroll I found around my travels, it can only be opened by an uzumaki so it's yours now"

Naruto nodded thanks to the sanin and excused himself from the office.

**Later**

After a while of walking around the village, Naruto heard some shouts from one of the nearby training grounds and decided to see, what the cause was and came to a sight that disgusted him.

The training grounds around the village were mostly forests and full of trees, so it was no surprise that a lot of animals lived there but that aside civilians weren't allowed in the training grounds since it was reserved only for ninja.

But there in the clearing of the training field was a group of about seven civilians kicking around a golden fox with twin tails around.

"Keep on kicking this kyuubi spawn guys! C'mon we have to make sure it doesn't live another day!" said one of the civilians and the others readily agreed and kept on beating up the bloodied animal around.

The civilians were about to continue until a force that felt like fifteen pounds was just dropped on their heads and a feeling of dread and despair washed over them, images of their deaths in multiple painful ways was played in their eyes and when they turned around they were met with blood red eyes with three tomoe spinning wildly in them.

"GET LOST!" said Naruto ominously and the civilians ran like their asses were on fire.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and slowly walked towards the injured fox.

The fox whimpered and tried uselessly to get away from Naruto but failed and Naruto slowly knelt down to the fox "Look I know you just got hurt by humans and don't want to trust me but please do because I don't mean you any harm and I'm going to heal your wounds" as he said that he went through a few handseals and his hands started to glow with green chakra and as he brought his hands over the wounds, they started to heal and after ten minutes all the wounds on the fox were healed.

The small fox was very surprised by the kind human's actions and after Naruto was done, it looked at him and saw him smile "There all done, I know humans just hurt you but I hope you don't hate all of us because of just a few retarded ones" and the fox's eyes grew wide a little at the words of the kind human.

"Well alright then, you should probably get going now" Naruto said but was surprised when the fox jumped at him and started saying thank you repeatedly.

**Flashback End**

Naruto was confused, since he had never met any talking animals before, sure he heard about talking ninja summons but meeting one was very different.

"Uh yeah, it's fine so do you mind getting off me?" asked Naruto and the small fox slowly climbed down and rubbed the back of its head with its tail.

"Hehe, sorry about that, it's just that I thought I was a goner back there and then you came and saved me, so I'm really grateful since I didn't want to die on my first visit here… even though I kind of sneaked off" said the fox sheepishly and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Do you mind telling me who and what exactly you are?" Naruto asked and the fox puffed up its chest "My name is hitomi and I'm a kitsune-yokai" said the fox with pride and Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"And what is a kitsune yokai?"

"Well my clan is a class of demons that resembles foxes and we are very strong physically and have high aptitude for illusions and magic" the fox explained and Naruto was confused at the magic part.

"Magic? Do you mind explaining that to me?"

"Well its sort of similar to what ninjas use like chakra but we only use spiritual energy which makes it easier to control and versatile but it's less potent compared to chakra" hitomi explained

"What do you mean by less potent?"

"Basically if you make a fireball from chakra and one from just spiritual energy and fire them at each other than the chakra one wins because it's a lot more potent, got it?" Hitomi asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's pretty interesting, well anyways that aside why are you here in the first place? And you said something about sneaking off"

Hitomi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her tails and answered "hehe... Well my kind or rather yokai in general aren't allowed to come here, but I was curious so I kind of sneaked off to see what this place is like..." Hitomi explained and sweat dropped when she saw naruto starring at her pointedly "w-what? My kind is very curious you know"

Naruto sighed "that's fine but you should have taken someone strong with you to protect you, if it wasn't for me then, you could have died"

Hitomi huffed in annoyance "excuse me but I'm pretty strong just so you know, the only reason those pathetic people could beat me up was because I was exhausted after using my magic to open a portal here"

"A portal?"

"Well it's sort of like the summoning thing you ninjas do but without the smoke, basically we find a place we want to go to so we use our magic to teleport us there, it's a little more complicated than that but that's the basic idea of it" hitomi explained and naruto decided to ask about the portal later by for now "ok so why are youkai not allowed in the elemental nations?"

"I don't know the whole history of it but it's something of an agreement between all youkai that without a contract between specific humans and youkai, we aren't allowed to come here... Right now the yokai I know of that have contracts with humans are the toad, snake and slug youkai though they are pretty low class and the summoning contract is how they are summoned by the way"

"Wait so you're telling me that the ninja summons the sanin have are youkai and that they are low class?"

"I don't know who the sanin are but if you're talking about those talking giant toads and the other two then yeah, we are on the same page"

"Ok so what now?" Asked Naruto after a moment of silence so he could process the information he was given

"Uh, I know that you saved me and all but I'd really appreciate it, if you show around your village a little since I've never seen a human one before and all this trip would be useless if I don't even see any good places" hitomi requested and Naruto decided to help the fox.

**Later**

After giving hitomi the tour of the village while keeping to the roof tops, since the village populace had a real dislike for foxes, naruto decided to take a break in one of the empty parks.

"Wow I didn't think a human village would be like this, it's definitely a lot different than my village" said the happy fox and Naruto smiled

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your tour, so now are you going to go home?" Naruto asked and hitomi fidgeted nervously

"Um I don't mind but hey Naruto I was thinking, well I really like this place and I'm sure my clan would like this place too but we can't come here without a contract so will you make a summoning contract with my clan?" Hitomi asked nervously and while naruto was surprised at the offer, he also had doubts and questions about making the summoning contract "While I appreciate the offer, I don't understand that why me though and why even make a contract with a ninja? You do know that we ninjas do many things that are not honorable and we occasionally have wars or something similar on a smaller scale,,, so why?"

Hitomi smirked "It's pretty simple, you see youkai have made a pact to not have wars between ourselves but we haven't made any rules about helping humans fight… so by fighting humans or other youkai by proxy we sate our lust for battle; while youkai have different species and believes, one thing we all have in common is the lust for battle and besides what did you think the other ninjas summons make contracts? We don't do it just out of being nice" finished hitomi with a blood thirsty grin and Naruto sweat dropped.

'Come to think of it I've never heard of why ninja summons make contracts in the first place, even when they don't have to so that's why huh?... guess that's one mystery solved since it does make sense, summons are almost always used in large scale battles… all of this aside, I need to think of the pros and cons of this contract, if I make the contract then I get fox summons and I might even get special jutsu or knowledge they might have but the cons are that a lot of people in konoha will be scared of me of having fox summons because of kyuubi if words gets out and other villages might target me for my contract… but in the end I guess it's worth so might as well make the contract' thought Naruto seriously and made his decision and agreed to the contract.

"Great! But there is a slight complication though" hitomi said and Naruto got curious "And what would that be?" Naruto asked and hitomi laughed a bit awkwardly "Well you kind of have to make the clan head accept you as our summoner and well she isn't very easy to impress"

"Ok so will I have to pass a test?"

"… more like she will stare at you for a minute and decide whether you're worth her time or not…"

"…ok I think I can handle that" Naruto said a bit confused as to how the clan head would test him by just staring at him but shrugged it off since he guessed youkai had different ways then humans.

"Alright that's the spirit! Now since I now have enough youki to send a signal to my mom, she can come here and test you!" hitomi said energetically and started to use her youki and it was a visible violet color and a youki made seal appeared beneath her paws for a few seconds before it vanished and a minute of silence later, a puff of smoke formed and when it dissipated a six-tailed golden fox three times the size of a tiger appeared and glared and Naruto and hitomi.

"…Now then, Hitomi will you tell me where did you run off to and who is this human?" asked the giant fox with a tone that meant complete business and Naruto found himself being nervous a little.

"hehehe,,, well it's a long story mom…" Hitomi said awkwardly

"I have time so explain yourself" answered the fox and hitomi explained her situation of how she came to the human realm and how she was attacked by dumb humans but Naruto quickly saved and healed her and gave her a tour of his village as well and after she was finished she got scolded for a good fifteen minutes on her stupidity and that she will never get to visit again is she ever did it again and after the fox was done lecturing hitomi, she turned her attention at Naruto.

"First of all I want to thank you for saving my daughter and secondly I will introduce myself.. I am Hikari, clan head of the kitsune clan" hikari said in a regal manner fit only for royalty.

"Think nothing of it hikari-dono" Naruto replied respectfully and hikari smirked a bit at his polite but confident voice; it was very rare to find a human that didn't piss their pants or stutter in front of her and that was something.

"Now then, hitomi here tells me you want to make a summoning contract with our clan?"

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you would make me your summoner" Naruto said with determination and hikari smiled a bit at his attitude.

"Well, let's see if your worthy or not" hikari said and as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto and Naruto himself felt as if she was staring at his soul but didn't show any fear.

After a minute hikari asked "Alright flare your chakra a little"

Naruto simply nodded and did as he was told since it was probably part of the test and as he flared his chakra, a sky blue cloak covered his body in the shape of lightning ( just like the super saiyan aura in dbz though Naruto's is sky blue).

Hikari's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the amazingly strong and dense chakra the young boy was flaring 'A-amazing, I've never seen chakra this dense or strong from a human, even most strong youkai don't have youki this strong and even more amazing fact is that it seems to be growing stronger… this human is definitely special and different from all the rest' thought hikari calculatingly.

"Alright that's enough, I have made my decision… you are acceptable to become our summoner" said hikari and Naruto stopped immediately in surprise at the statement.

"T-that's it? You don't even know my name, my motives or the village I'm from and yet you will accept me as your summoner so easily?" Naruto asked in shock since he couldn't believe his luck or the absurdity of the situation since first what was just a walk turned into him getting summons!

"We don't care about your heritage, village or goals… what we look in a summoner is someone who is a strong person both physically and spiritually and stays loyal to us and gives us the opportunity for battle and prove ourselves… you have proven yourself to be more that worthy"

"…How did you find me to be worthy by just staring at me?" Naruto asked perplexed

"Eyes are the windows to the soul young man and I saw that you have a very strong one" Hikari said wisely 'And I went through your memories and I have to admit you are a very strong individual Naruto Uchiha and you will continue to grow stronger' thought hikari and breathed a stream of fire from her mouth and as the flames disappeared, there at the ground was a large sized crimson colored scroll with a blue flame design on it.

"This is our summoning scroll, sign your name on it with your blood and make your print on it as well and you will become our summoner" hikari said and hitomi jumped in joy for Naruto succeeding and Naruto himself smiled.

After he finished writing his name and making his hand print, hikari checked the scroll and nodded and the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Very well then from this day Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha you are our summoner and will have our aid, also on a side note I will be summoning you sometime later to our realm so we can teach you some of our skills and techniques" hikari said and Naruto smirked at the prospect of learning new techniques and jutsu; it was one of his favorite things after all.

"Alright I knew that you could pass mom's test and become our summoner! It's great that we finally have a summoner and a nice and strong one at that!" hitomi exclaimed and Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise

"Your clan never had a summoner before?"

"No, you will be the first summoner and I hope you spread the name and might of our clan to all the elemental nations and summon realms" said Hikari and Naruto nodded with determination.

"Hey, hey mom! Will it be ok if I be Naruto's regular summon? Please, I promise I won't cause problems for him" begged hitomi and hikari looked at Naruto "Will you accept her as your partner?"

"I may not know her skills or fighting style but I have a feeling we can get along and be a good team so yes" Naruto said and hitomi jumped and hugged him in joy while hikari nodded impressed at Naruto's intelligence.

"I guess I'm a summoner from today…" Naruto said with pride and excitement as he looked at the happy hitomi jumping around and the smiling hikari.

**Later**

"So let me get this right, not only did you get promoted to jonin and are now the youngest jonin in the history of konoha but you also got the fox summoning contract on the very same day" deadpanned Itachi as he looked at Naruto who was calmly sitting on a cushion, drinking some pineapple juice and nodded

"…Damn" said Shisui as he looked at Naruto and felt a little envious of the prodigious uchiha but felt a little happy as well at the fact that he was from his own clan and wasn't arrogant about it his success or skill.

Shisui was also an uchiha and was around the same age as Naruto and itachi, he was a chunin same as itachi and was also considered a prodigy. Shisui and itachi were friends first and later he met Naruto a little after the chunin exams and both became good friends after a while and later the duo of Naruto and itachi became trio with shisui with them and the young boys hung around most of the time whenever they were free.

While Naruto and Itachi were friendly rivals, Itachi and Shisui were best-friends since they both had a lot in common since both were pacifists by nature and greatly loved the village and the clan so they got along pretty well; while Naruto was different since he loved to train, fight and challenge himself and only held love for the clan, since he considered all of the clan his family but was neutral to everyone one else.

"So Naruto any other amazing feats we should know about?" shisui asked after he took a sip from his tea as the three boys were relaxing near a pond in the uchiha district.

And just as shisui finished his question a kunai hit the ground a meter away from the boys and the three prepared themselves for battle but when they saw the konoha insignia on the scroll attached to the scroll and the ANBU standing on the tree looking expectantly at them, they relaxed their guard a little.

"Might as well see what's inside" said Naruto as he picked up the scroll and read the content inside and sighed.

"So what is it?" asked shisui and Naruto tossed him the scroll "Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked with sarcasm

Shisui read the scroll and his eyes widened in surprise "What's so surprising shisui?" asked itachi as he peered from shisui's shoulder and looked at the scroll himself and his eyes widened comically in surprise as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha you are formally invited to join the elite ANBU corps of konohagakure no sato, you have 72 hours to accept or decline the offer…" said the ANBU as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn I'm just full of surprises today aren't I?" Naruto said with a smirk and both itachi and shisui sweat dropped at that.

"Now we can add unpredictable to his personality as well I suppose" itachi said with a deadpan

"So are you going to join the ANBU?" shisui asked

"Why not?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

**END**

**Alright chapter done and I want to say sorry for the late update to everyone who liked my fic.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic, seriously every review makes me want to write the next chapter faster.**

**Also to those waiting for the awaited meeting between Naruto and Naruko, then I'm glad to say that it's the next chapter so look forward to it.**

**This chapter is mostly a bit of Naruto growing up.**

**Lastly I know that I haven't cleared a few things up but I'll explain all of them later in flashbacks in the next chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys Izana Okami here with a new chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four: Demon or Angel?**

Snow is falling in the village hidden in the leaves; a rare event since it doesn't usually snow in konoha and most of the populace of the village are grateful since it's a nice break from the constant heat or humid temperature the village usually has.

The forests around and inside the village are completely covered in white from all the snow and all the trees have lost their leaves due to the season and even the ninja are grateful since there would be less trouble locating any spies trying to infiltrate the village.

All in all most of the village were happy from the great blessing of snow in their village, well except for one specific and special person, who was silently cursing the snow for falling in the damn fire nation of all places.

A child can be seen walking through the busy and cold streets of konoha, a little blonde girl probably the age of five but was pretty short and petite for her age.

The girl has the most beautiful golden colored hair tied in a messy twin tails, with a heart shaped face, ocean blue eyes and three distinct whiskers like marks on her cheeks.

As for her clothes, she was wearing worn-out dark blue pants and a red long sleeved shirt with blue sandals; pretty light clothing for someone to wear when it was freezing but looking at the worn out state of her clothes, it wouldn't take a genius to guess that she probably can't afford anything better.

The little girl despite her clothes and weak state, probably due to having nothing to eat, can still be considered to have an unnatural beauty that no other child could have, even a royal princess couldn't hope to match up to the little girl's looks and while many would think that people would want to help such a beautiful little girl or at least sympathize with her but anywhere she would go, she was met with hateful glares.

The little girl sighed as she saw one of the food store owners glare at her "Looks like I'm going to bed without diner…again…huh might as well find a warm place to sleep for tonight" said the blonde as she slowly made her way through the crowds.

"Good riddance, it's a good thing that demon didn't touch any of my merchandise… probably would have poisoned all of it" said the merchant when he thought the girl was out of ear shot.

No one noticed the little girl flinch at the remark due to her enhanced senses and get a little tear-eyed at the insult and started to run to get away from the area as fast as possible.

**Forest outside of konoha**

Jumping from branch to branch of trees in a complete konoha ANBU uniform, is a young man with spiky raven black hair ( Naruto's hair looks same as shippuden except he doesn't wear the headband on his forehead so his bangs on front fall down).

He is 5 feet and 3 inches tall with a body that can clearly be seen that is built for balance in speed and power ( naruto's body looks the same as gohan in the cell games, which is pretty badass for a nine year old)

His face is hidden by a fox mask and the only difference in his uniform from the other ANBU is the tanto sheathed on his back just above his weapon pouches.

He posture and movement shows that he's moving casually without much effort but to anyone else's eyes he's nothing but a blur that can easily be missed.

'Alright I can make it to the hokage's office by 9pm, which is pretty good time… man I can't wait to eat the feast mikoto-obasan has made! There won't be any left for itachi or shisui by the time I'm done and the look on their faces will be priceless!' thought Naruto with a smirk and his mouth watered a little at the thought of the delicious food; he was going to have a feast for dinner tonight.

It has been two years since Naruto's promotion to jonin, his joining of ANBU and him getting the fox summoning contract, while Naruto changed greatly physically, now having a body of an Adonis according to mikoto but his greatest change would be in his skill set.

After getting promoted to jonin and joining ANBU, he got access to both the jutsu vaults and Naruto had to admit that konoha had an amazing amount of tai, nin, gen and kenjutsu scrolls available to its elite ninja but he was disappointed to see that most ninja relied on the jutsu they were taught by their sensei and very few ever worked an extra mile to learn something new or improve themselves more; he guessed that there was a reason ninja like Minato namikaze, sakumo hatake and hiruzen sarutobi who had no kekkai genkai became legends without them, they used every resource they had to improve themselves beyond their limits and learned everything that they could get their hands on and never stopped improving themselves.

Sadly most ninja when they reach the rank of jonin stop improving themselves thinking that they're on top of the food chain and only train to keep themselves in shape which is probably the reason why there aren't many S-rank ninjas.

Naruto however is far different than any ninja, using his sharingan and uzumaki heritage to the fullest he got himself to almost kage-level in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and became a master in the sealing arts which still shocks jiraiya to this day at the rate he mastered the art which was faster than even the famous Minato Namikaze.

He got himself to ANBU level in the other arts like medical, stealth, espionage, sensing.

All in all he was pretty proud of himself for getting to his level at the age of eleven and promised himself to keep on improving.

'Alright, need to speed up if I want to get done with this mission, though I wonder what mission itachi and shisui got?' Naruto thought about his friends who had also joined the ANBU corps a year after he joined and were doing pretty good in their missions.

After Naruto became ANBU, he had less time to spend with his friends since almost all of his time was spent with either jiraiya, the foxes or training and doing missions with ANBU but after Itachi and Shisui also joined him, the boys got to spend more time with each other and have fun.

'There is no better manly bonding then killing enemy ninja together' thought Naruto sagely and slightly with insanity as he thought about all the missions he did with his friends; being trained to kill at the age of four doesn't exactly leave a person normal by any means.

**Later**

'Alright now that my report is given and I'm free, time to get me some food' though Naruto hungrily as left the hokage's office after giving his report and getting his payment, he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

After a few minutes of roof hopping Naruto suddenly stopped 'W-wait is that youki? But there aren't any foxes I've summoned and jiraiya isn't in the village either then who could it be?... the signature is way too small to notice, I doubt anyone would notice it since most ninja aren't familiar with it and would probably ignore if they sense it but… I should definitely check it out' Naruto thought with a little worry and quickly made his way to the signature's location.

**Naruko's POV**

It was cold, no it was freezing and the card board box she was sitting inside wasn't helping her any against the damn wind, which was making her feel numb.

'Why me…' thought Naruko sadly as she thought over her short life.

Her life wasn't easy since she was born on the day of the kyuubi attack and was an orphan, the orphanage she grew up in until recently barely took care of her and always gave her the last and worst of everything be it clothes or food.

It didn't help that the matron of the orphanage didn't like her much and made the other kids stay away from her, though she thought it could have been worse at least they didn't beat her up or starve her.

Though now she hated the matron since she kicked her out saying there wasn't enough space in the orphanage for her and she was old enough to take care of herself and let her fend for herself with just the clothes on her back.

The villagers or ninjas weren't very nice either since the civilians hated her and glared at her all the time and called her a demon or monster when they thought she wasn't listening and didn't sell her anything even she had some money while the ninja were really scared of her and always stayed away from her.

Everywhere she went people would send her scared or hateful looks, was she really a demon? She didn't remember doing anything bad then why did people treat her differently? Any other kid her age, she saw were always treated kindly with love but why not her? Was she different than the others?

Naruko shivered as another cold wind hit her body and her arms and legs started to feel completely numb but she tried at keep herself warm and awake and tried miserably to ignore the hunger she was feeling.

'Will I always be alone and hated like this?' Naruko though as tears formed in her eyes and she tried to fight back the tears and sniffled.

**Normal POV**

Following the youki signal Naruto found himself in front of an empty and dirty street well almost empty since there inside one of the card board boxes seemed to be a shivering child of five years old and Naruto decided to see who it was but he already had an idea as to who it was since no normal human could have youki and there was only one person in the entire village with the ability to have youki and be the same age.

As Naruto came in front of the little girl and finally saw her, he found himself dumbstruck at the sight in front; in front of him was a little girl with golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a heart shaped face with whisker marks on her face and a petite figure with light tan skin.

The tears formed in her eyes and the sad expression on her face made his heart melt and made him want to brutally, slowly and painfully torture whoever hurt her before killing them.

The girl looked like an angel and her state made him feel depressed since he was also an orphan without anyone to look after him or help him.

'What is the jinchuuriku doing here? Shouldn't the village take care of her since the fourth hokage asked for her to be seen as a hero but even if he hadn't asked for her to be treated nicely, she needs to be closely watched and taught properly about her powers so she doesn't hurt herself or anybody else by accident… what the hell is the hokage thinking and judging by the looks of her clothes and body she hasn't been eating good food or had proper supervision… looks like me and itachi were stupid about the people letting go of their hatred for the fox… seriously can't they see that their just hurting an innocent kid… seriously their worse than my own clan and my clan is freaking cursed with the curse of hatred' thought Naruto with anger and disgust but decided to hold those thoughts for later and help the girl in front of him.

"Hey are you alright?" a dumb question Naruto thought but was probably the best one to start with and the little girl finally noticed his presence as she looked up at him and her eyes widened a little.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl nervously and Naruto internally sighed since any kid would be nervous if an ANBU approached them but decided to quickly finish this conversation and help the girl as fast as possible.

"You can call me fox, I'm an ANBU and I saw you here so I wanted to ask what are you doing here and not the orphanage?" Naruto asked without his montone ANBU voice since it'd probably help the little girl relax a little.

Naruko fidgeted a bit before answering "Um uh, they kicked me out because there wasn't any place for me to stay there so I've been living by myself" Naruko answered and Naruto quickly decided that if he couldn't kill that evil matron then he would at least break her mind with his most horrifying genjutsu.

"How long have you been living by yourself?"

"A week now" Naruko answered and saw the fox ANBU stiffen a bit but didn't know why.

Naruto for the life of him couldn't understand why he was feeling so angry, sure he had seen worse things done but seeing this little girl suffering in front of him made him almost lose his control but quickly brought his emotions under control and calmed down, it wouldn't help if he blew his gasket in front of the little girl and scare her.

'ok I have two options here, one is to take her to the hokage and let him deal with her or I could take her with me to the uchiha district and help her myself, I already have a spare room and can more than afford to help her but why do I want to help her, it's not like she's my responsibility or anything but then why?' Naruto thought perplexed at his own emotions but decided to do what his heart told him and help the girl himself since he doubted that the hokage wouldn't know the status of the jinchuuriki so either he doesn't care or he allowed this himself so it wouldn't be much help if he took her to the hokage.

"Well if you want you can come with me, I have a spare room in my apartment that you can use and it's a lot better than this card board box huh?" Naruto asked and gained a surprised, nervous and scared look from the blonde.

Naruko was shocked at the kind and generous offer but was also scared since no one was ever nice to her and it made her suspicious of what the ANBU really wanted so she asked her question "w-why would you let me live with you?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask at the girl "Because I see a little girl who needs help and I want to help so that's why and besides isn't it common sense to help someone if you can" Naruto answered but lied a bit at the end since there weren't many people in the elemental nations who would freely help anyone just out of the goodness of their heart but the girl didn't know that yet.

Now Naruko was thrown for a loop, at the words of the ANBU since no one had ever helped her before but maybe this ANBU was different?

"B-but I'm not normal… everyone calls me a demon…why would you want to help a demon?" Naruko asked sadly but was surprised when she heard the ANBU chuckle "Whoever said that you're a demon should get their eyes checked, because the girl I see in front of me is definitely an angel and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" Naruko's eyes widened at the compliment and she blushed.

Naruko continued to nervously fidget and Naruto decided to help her calm down and make her decision "How about this I'll show you my face, since it's against the rules to show my face to anyone I'll get in big trouble if you tell anyone who I am"

Naruko looked surprised at the ANBU's statement "but why would you do that?"

"Consider this as my show of trust, I'll trust you with my identity and in turn you can trust me deal?" The ANBU asked and Naruko thought about it, the ANBU was willing to give her his identity which was strictly forbidden to her, just to gain her trust so maybe the ANBU was completely sincere about helping her so with a little nervousness Naruko nodded and the ANBU slowly took off his mask.

As the ANBU took off his mask and showed his handsome face, Naruko blushed a bit at his roughish handsome looks but was greatly surprised at the sincere smile he was giving her and she felt her heart warm up at the show of positive and warm look he was giving her.

"I suppose I should introduce myself… I'm Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you"

Naruko was greatly surprised at the name similar to hers but after a moment quickly introduced herself with a great smile "I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you too!"

Naruto blinked at the name similarity but decided to get rid of it and later find out about her origins since her chakra was definitely that of an uzumaki which already made her a distant relative.

"What do you know, we have pretty similar names… how about you call me fox from now on so we don't mix up our own names" Fox said with a chuckle as he put his mask back on and Naruko nodded with a small smile.

"Ok!" Naruko answered energetically despite the cold and hunger gnawing at her.

"Well then we should get going then, come on grab by hand" fox said as he held his right hand towards Naruko, who slowly grabbed it.

"Get ready, I'm going to use a jutsu to get us to our destination faster" Fox said and Naruko nodded and both disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

**Uchiha district, Itachi's house**

Both fox and Naruko appeared in a bolt of lightning in the uchiha district and in front of itachi's house.

"Wow that was so cool! How did you do that?" naruko asked with excitement and fox chuckled "It's a jutsu for fast movement" fox answered and naruko quickly asked if he would teach it to her but was surprised when he agreed to do it later when she was ready.

Both fox and Naruko entered the house and were greeted by mikoto, who was surprised at seeing Naruko and later after fox explained the situation in private to her, she smiled warmly at him and told him that ask whenever he needed help.

After fox changed to his normal clothes by activating a seal on his body to switch his gear, fox and Naruko both went to the dining and saw itachi and shisui already waiting for fox there.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" fox asked surprised

"You didn't think we were going to let you eat all the food like the last time were you?" shisui asked and fox chuckled awkwardly and mikoto got them to all the settle down and eat since fugaku and sasuke weren't going to join them.

After Naruko introduced herself to itachi and shisui which surprised both the boys since they knew about her status as jinchuuriki and decided to later ask Naruto about what was she doing with him.

After introductions were done, everyone began to eat but all were left dumbfounded when Naruko eat more than the amount even what fox usually eats while fox chuckled at her eating habits.

"Well young man I hope you haven't taken a mission for tomorrow because we are going shopping" mikoto said sternly to Naruto who quickly looked at her with fear and asked "w-wait why do we have to go shopping oba-san?"

Mikoto smiled sweetly "Since you've taken it upon yourself to help that girl, it's your responsibility now to make sure that all her needs are meet, one of which is clothes and we are going to go tomorrow to get all her clothes since she doesn't seem to have any other clothes"

Naruto asked with a nervous smile "Will it be okay if I just give you my wallet and you buy everything she needs?"

Mikoto shook her head with a smirk "oh no, you're not getting out of this one, we are going shopping tomorrow and you are coming whether you like it or not" mikoto finished with a threatening tone and Naruto gulped and sighed since there was no winning any battles against Itachi's mom.

"Alright…" Naruto said defeated but when he saw Naruko talking happily with his friends and smiling a real smile, he found himself smiling as well, it looked like her smile was contagious.

"Are you serious about helping her? You will have to answer to the hokage and other clan heads may also raise problems for you, is it worth it?" Mikoto asked seriously and Naruto looked at her with a look of complete determination "I know and I don't care, when I first found her in the alley today, I could have ignored her or just given her to the hokage but I couldn't it… just didn't feel right so I've made up my mind I will help her, doesn't matter who might not want me to or try to stop me… I will help and protect her… and that's my promise of a lifetime" finished Naruto with such passion and determination that mikoto felt that she wasn't listening to an eleven year old boy but rather the hokage.

Mikoto smiled at the young man as he finished "Then I don't have to worry about anything, I know that you will be able to protect her… now go and get going, you want to show her your apartment to right?" mikoto asked and Naruto nodded and left after saying goodbye.

After Naruto left Mikoto sighed sadly "Looks like daughter is in good hands…kushina"

**END**

**Ok that is the end of this chapter.**

**As I promised Naruto and Naruko have finally met.**

**I want to make it clear that the age difference between them is almost six years.**

**Also I couldn't just chose another name for Naruko since it just didn't feel right so whenever they interact between themselves Naruto will be called fox to avoid confusion.**

**Next chapter will be some character development and the beginning of the academy.**

**Lastly I want to thank everyone who reviewed my, and want to say this chapter was for everyone who reviewed, seriously keep on reviewing guys and I'll keep on updating faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi guys Izana Okami here with a new chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings**

'Even ANBU training can't compare to this torture… how many stores did we go to? I lost count after the thirtieth… seriously it's just clothes, how many more stores are we going to go to!?' thought Naruto in exhaustion and irritation while carrying twelve bags full of different items and followed Mikoto who was dragging him and Naruko around the village shopping for clothing and other everyday items.

After the night when Naruto found Naruko and brought her in and both had dinner at Itachi's house and later Naruto showed the young blonde his apartment and gave her his spare room, both uzumaki were dragged by a happy and energetic Mikoto the next morning for shopping the next morning before they could even get some breakfast.

While Naruto was expecting some store owners to try and kick Naruko out, he was mildly surprised that no one tried and even acted civilly with her even though it was forced; he suspected that the respect and restrain was either due to Mikoto being the wife of the uchiha clan head or his fearsome reputation which he got for his extremely brutal and quick kills; seriously he did not rip off his enemies spinal cords for fun, that was a onetime thing!

"Alright Naruto good news, we only have pajamas left to buy and then we can go home so cheer up!" Mikoto said after seeing the irritated and exhausted state of the young ANBU and decided to finish her shopping spree for today.

'THANK GOD!' yelled Naruto in his head but simply responded with a take your time to Mikoto and Naruko with a smile which made both the females happy.

After going to the final store which had many pajamas and other clothes, Naruto simply sat on one of the chairs there and waited for the girls to finish their choosing and be done so he could finally leave.

"Alright try this one on Naruko-chan and show me how it looks" said Mikoto said she handed Naruko a pair of pajamas and shoved her inside a changing room.

After changing Naruko came out and mikoto squealed at the site of her clothes and took her in front of Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto-kun? Doesn't she look absolutely adorable?" asked a giddy Mikoto as she looked at Naruto for his response.

When Naruto looked at the young blonde little girl in her orange pajamas which seemed to be a little big for her and the orange bunny night cap on top of her head, he had to stop himself from shouting cute but he controlled himself and smiled at the blonde. "You look really cute in that Naruko but do you like it?"

Naruko blushed at compliment while whenever Mikoto praised or complemented her she felt happy or proud but it was completely different whenever her savior would do it; she would always blush when he smiled warmly at her or compliment her, since that smile of his could make anyone feel warm inside because it was probably the epitome of true smiles at least in her mind.

"y-yeah it's really nice and comfy, I think I'll take it" replied the blushing blonde and Naruto smiled and internally thanked heaven for his torture finally ending.

"Alright then looks like our shopping for today is done!" said a happy mikoto and the three left for the uchiha clan after paying for the clothes.

**Later**

"So are you in the mood for some fried rice with chicken and some fish?" asked Naruto as he slightly turned to look at Naruko who changed from her rags and was now wearing short blue jeans that reached her knees and a dark red t-shirt with a blue star design on the front of the shirt.

"Yeah! Um do you need any help with anything?" asked Naruko as she looked at the young ANBU cooking with a white cook apron on.

"Hmm, no it's alright, I'm almost finished here and the table is set so just sit down but thanks anyways" replied Naruto as he continued to cook but after a few moments felt someone watching him intently and as he turned his head around a little and saw that Naruko was staring at him intently as though expecting him to say something and Naruto sweat-dropped at the look.

'Yep it's official every female wants a compliment after they get new clothes… even five year olds… well at least I learned one new thing about the female gender that they love clothes and getting showered with praises for their looks… meh at least she does look a little cute in those clothes' thought the sweat dropping ANBU as he looked at the young blonde silently demanding a statement from him.

"… Oh nice clothes Naruko, they look good on you and red suits you" said the ANBU and further sweat dropped as the young blonde smiled and turned around and started to pass the time with her chopsticks.

'Having nice things said to feels nice… I wish others treated me this kindly' thought the depressed young blonde since everyone around the village either glared at her or ignored her, she couldn't remember anyone praising her hell she doesn't remember anyone even smiling at her.

Her savior, his friends and Mikoto were the first people to treat her normally and kindly; she didn't know if she just liked being praised generally or it was because her savior did it but she felt like someone important whenever he would do it.

**Later**

After having lunch Naruto decided to give his blonde guest a tour around the uchiha district so that she may know her way around and proceeded to show her around.

Naruko couldn't believe her eyes since wherever she would go; people would either look at her with respect while some people even smiled at her! She couldn't believe a place like this existed in the village damn it; she definitely would have come here sooner if she knew.

While Naruto was smiling slightly at his clansmen since unlike other clans or people the uchiha clan respected power and those who had pride; while the young blonde doesn't necessarily have her own power per say she does have the ability to hold the kyuubi and that earns her respect among his clan while others sympathize with her since they already know the truth and aren't ignorant.

"This is the where the local stores are so you can buy anything you may need from here when I'm not around" The young ANBU said as he pointed at the different stores inside the clan district and the little blonde nodded dumbly as she took in the sites and the people with amazement since it was pretty amazing for someone who got glared at most of the time from complete strangers to not get glared in an area inside the same village.

"After we finish this tour, we should go to Itachi's house since I have some things to discuss with him and you can meet his little brother, you're both the same age I think" Naruto said as he Naruko both continued on their way.

**Later**

"C'mon Itachi it couldn't have been that bad. I mean seriously you got laid for free" Naruto said as tried to console his depressed rival.

"…My first time and I had S&M and she made me go another round…" said Itachi with a hollow voice as a dark cloud hung over his head.

"O-ok that might have been a little extreme for your first time" said Naruto awkwardly since he didn't think Itachi would get a sadist for his seduction training.

"I got a C grade for my performance in seduction training so I have to take extra classes but what I don't get is how the hell you got an S grade on your first try in seduction training?! You couldn't have done it before since you're more busy then me" said an irritated and confused Itachi since he couldn't fathom the thought of anyone getting the coveted and legendary S grade in the seduction arts which only one person before had gotten and no one could get one on their first try or ever and having his rival who is a preteen get it was a major blow to a lot of ANBU.

"hehe… well I sort of had private lessons from my summons… well a lot of lessons in seduction and other kitsune arts so it was pretty easy" Naruto replied sheepishly since he had lost his virginity some time ago to his summons well the summon boss in particular.

"You are telling me that you had sex with… foxes?" asked a slightly disgusted Itachi.

"They aren't normal foxes Itachi, they are youkai and they have human forms… very sexy human forms… very amazing human forms" Naruto quickly replied before his rival would think something really stupid about his tastes in women but slowed down in the end of his statement.

"Your drooling Naruto…" Itachi said with a deadpan and internally couldn't believe his rivals luck since Naruto was never easily impressed with anything and if his fox summons were that good looking in human form then they must definitely amazing.

"...oh thanks" Naruto said awkwardly as he wiped the drool from his mouth and pushed away the perverted thoughts about his summons 'Jiraiya really is a super pervert if he can corrupt me this much but then again everyone is perverted, most just hide it better' thought Naruto about his perverted but strong fuinjutsu teacher.

"Well our personal matters aside let's see what those two are arguing about" Itachi said as he got up and walked towards Naruko and Sasuke who were arguing loudly in the garden.

"And I'm telling you that fox is way stronger than your girly looking brother, duck butt" Naruko said as she glared at the young uchiha who was the same age as her.

"Please, my big brother can kick Naruto's butt all the way to kumo you dumb blonde" Sasuke said back as he glared at Naruko.

"What's this arguing about who is stronger over hear" Asked Naruto as he looked at the arguing kids and had stop himself again from shouting cute at the angry pouting face Naruko was making.

Itachi had to bite his lip from mouthing cute at seeing the young blonde jinchuuriki and his little brother making cute angry faces and decided to quickly save himself and Naruto from embarrassing themselves and stopped the argument "Me and Naruto both know our limits so we know who would win in a fight between us so you two don't have to argue about that but rather think about your own strengths and what you want to do in the future"

"What do mean big brother?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"What I mean is what do want to become in the future?" Itachi asked but already knew the answer

Sasuke smiled and replied "I want to join the village police force like father"

Naruko looked at her savior in deep thought while Naruto himself raised an eyebrow in interest at hearing the young blondes answer.

"Have you thought about what you want to become when you grow up Naruko?" Naruto asked and the little blonde nodded "Yeah I thought about it a little and I want to become a hero just like the fourth hokage! … and like you" Naruko said the last part with a blush.

Both ANBU were surprised at the answer since they didn't expect that answer and wondered if the blonde would hate the hokage after she finds out that he sealed the kyuubi inside her.

"That's quite an ambition to be like the fourth hokage, if you really want to be like him then it will be a tough road ahead of you" Itachi said wisely

"But don't worry I'm sure you can even surpass the fourth if you work hard and I'll help you whenever you need it" Naruto assured with a smile and was rewarded with a blush and thank you from the blonde.

"But it's not fair that we can only go to the academy when we're seven, both you and Naruto attended the academy when you were just four big brother" Sasuke said with a pout.

"That's because there haven't been any threat of war between the major nations in the recent years so the hokage decided to increase the age requirement so kids can enjoy their childhood more and so that most adult ninja don't become too mentally unstable in the future" Naruto said and Sasuke mouthed about not being fair while Naruko murmured about stupid crazy ninja.

'Like you're one to talk Naruto, you're already crazy even if it's a little; spinal cords off' Thought Itachi with a deadpan.

"Hey kids c'mon and have some snacks" Mikoto said from inside the house and both Naruko and Sasuke ran off at the mention of snacks while the two ANBU walked inside casually.

**Later**

A month has passed since Naruko started to live with Naruto and she couldn't be happier since she had become good friends with Itachi, shisui and sasuke while Mikoto was like a mother to her and even the uchiha clan had taken a liking to her.

While Naruto was sometimes busy with his ANBU duties Naruko would stay with Mikoto and her family and whenever he would be back both uzumaki spent a lot of time together which either consisted of Naruto teaching Naruko reading, writing and other survival and useful skills since she needed the basics before he decides to train her or having fun by either Naruko forcing Naruto to help her with a prank or annoying sasuke.

But not everything can go smoothly in the elemental nations since Naruto finally got the council summon from the hokage which he expected to get sooner but didn't think much about it.

**Hokage Council Room**

The council room was filled with the usual ninja clan heads, the hokage's advisors and the civilian council since the matter was also concerning them indirectly and the hokage himself.

Naruto entered wearing his ANBU gear and stood stoically in front of the room "You summoned me hokage-dono" Fox stated emotionlessly since he was on active duty and was required of him as such.

"Yes fox, I have been informed that you have taken the guardianship of the jinchuuriki sometime ago and she has been living with you up until now" stated the hokage and fox nodded.

"Yes hokage-dono that is correct"

"And can you explain as to why?" asked the hokage and everyone listened intently to hear the young ANBU's reason for his actions.

"And why not hokage-dono?" fox stated

Everyone blinked at the question since they were expecting an answer not a question

"Pardon? I didn't understand fox?" asked a confused hokage

"My answer is why not hokage-dono? The girl was kicked out of the orphanage and was near starvation so I decided to help her and guide her, not only for her but for the safety of the village as well since she could have died then the kyuubi would have been released and the fourth hokage wouldn't be here again to save us" fox answered but lied a little since he didn't really give a damn about a village full of strangers he didn't know since the only thing he cared about was his clan, his friends and the young blonde who is also related to him and has warmed up her way into his heart while everyone paled at the thought of the kyuubi escaping.

"Be that as it may but it was agreed by everyone in the council that no clan would be allowed to adopt the jinchuuriki since that would give far too much power to one clan which would put imbalance between the village" said Hiashi Hyuga as he glared at the young ANBU.

"You are right hyuga-dono but you are overlooking one important fact" replied fox

"And what would that be fox?" asked Shikaku as he looked on with a calculative look.

"That I am an ANBU and my loyalty lies first and foremost to the hokage and no one else, that is the reason why I wear a mask so that it may show that I have given up my identity and taken up one of a protector of the leaf and the blade of the hokage" said fox and added a tone of great pride to his monotone voice so that it may have the effect he desired on his target.

Fox got his desired effect when the hokage smiled warmly at him 'His will of fire burns stronger the more he grows, he just might be the one I can give my hat to' thought the hokage in happiness.

"Strong words fox but that doesn't remove the fact that you still have guardianship of the jinchuuriki" stated Danzo and fox scowled behind his mask since he didn't like the old asshole who treated all ninja like tools and also was obsessed with being the hokage.

"I am aware of that fact danzo-dono but what the council isn't aware of is that I have taken the guardianship of the jinchuuriki under my ANBU name thus that means whenever I quit my position I would lose her guardianship" fox answered and most were confused at this until they understood that until danzo solved their confusion

"I see so the right over jinchuuriki is by proxy still in the hokage's hands… I see no more reason to continue this council then since it wouldn't hurt for the jinchuuriki to have a caretaker" danzo said dismissively and fox got a very strong urge rip the man to shreds but kept his cool.

"Wait but what about the jinchuuriki's loyalty? Since she will live a long time in the uchiha district, she will probably have more loyalty to the uchiha clan" asked Choza akimichi who was clan head of the akimichi clan.

"Loyalty is earned with love akimichi-dono" fox stated and everyone got the meaning when they looked at the stoic and emotionless face of the uchiha clan head since the uchiha clan is one of the most stoic clan.

Since most clans and civilians held hatred for the jinchuuriki the council thought the uchiha would be the same and wouldn't show any love or respect for the jinchuuriki and that would make the jinchuuriki only loyal to the hokage thus to the village itself.

'If only you knew you predictable stupid shit stains, my clan is far above your biased and low views' thought fox and smirked behind his mask since this discussion was all his.

"Well I suppose this council is over, everyone is dismissed" the hokage said as he made his way to his office while the others started to move as well.

"Maybe you should think less and eat more choza, you were never a thinker buddy" stated Inoichi yamanaka as he comforted his friend who was crying anime tears since the young ANBU's answer made him look like an idiot.

'Well played Naruto, as expected of an uchiha; win with absolute power' thought fugaku with pride and nodded towards fox who nodded back and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

**Hokage's office**

"What do think jiraiya?" asked the hokage as he worked on his paperwork while Jiraiya was smiling happily.

"Well I think I just got a huge load off my shoulders, now I don't have to worry about the kid being ok or not since Naruto is definitely someone I can rely on" jiraiya said with a smile.

"Indeed as do I, since I don't think I could face Minato in the afterlife if the conditions of his daughter's living continued like they had previously"

Jiraiya's face darkened at the statement "Sensei what the hell were you doing when the kid was kicked out of the orphanage?"

The hokage frowned at the question "I suppose it's my fault since I didn't personally checkup on her and the two chunin who I had assigned to watch over her had lied in their reports to me because they had a grudge against the kyuubi and so the child suffered… but rest assured that they were punished properly"

Jiraiya scowled "Damn retards… I wish I could look after the kid myself but my spy network needs to work overtime just in case any nations tries of attacking us since we still aren't back to full power…" finished jiraiya with a depressed tone.

"True but we are lucky we have such a great ninja who has such great loyalty to the village and has great character as well… something very rare these days" said the hokage and jiraiya smirked a bit

"You aren't planning on dumping this job on the kid are you?"

The hokage smiled "Well these old bones aren't getting any younger and I do want some time to read a little icha icha but not now maybe in a few years since he is still too young… but if you want the job jiraiya I'd be happy to give it to you" as the hokage finished and when he looked at the place where jiraiya was previously standing on was only was note left which read 'NEVER!' and the hokage chuckled at his students antics.

**Later on top of the hokage monument**

Fox was standing on top of the head of the fourth hokage and staring intently at the village but more precisely at the uchiha district.

'I will always protect those precious to me… because that is my nindo' thought fox with determination as he clenched his fist.

**END**

**Ok chapter done and I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked and followed my fic.**

**Ok this chapter was mainly character development and next chapter will be the start of the academy so look forward to it.**

**I want to make it clear that in the story everyone mature physically a lot faster than normal people since you know they are ninjas with super powers.**

**Lastly please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys Izana Okami here with a new chapter but before we start I want to answer some questions that lots of people have asked me and I want to make it clear for everyone now.**

**Q: Will Naruto have mangekyo or eternal mangekyo?**

**A: That will be answered in the coming chapters and I don't want to spoil the story so please wait a little, I'm sure that I can make it worth the wait.**

**Q: What is the main pairing?**

**A: This fic is strictly NarutoXNaruko so no harem or anything but Naruto will have a few flings here n there with a few women.**

**Q: Will there be an Uchiha massacre?**

**A: Don't want to spoil it so please wait.**

**Q: Who are Naruto's parents?**

**A: I know a lot of people are curious as to who they are and I'm proud to say that it is definitely not something cliché or overdone like minato, kushina, mikoto, obito etc and I am not avoiding the topic either, it will be revealed later in the story and I can certainly say that it will leave you surprised so please wait for it because I seriously don't want to spoil it, there is a reason why I mentioned it in the summary.**

**Q: Who was the girl in the first chapter?**

**A: A lot of Naruto's background will be revealed through flashbacks as the story continues, so look forward to it.**

**Q: Why can't Naruto have normal guardianship of Naruko?**

**A: Simple while clan laws are very specific about its members and what happens to them, it isn't the same for a jinchuuriki since no village would give them off to any clan just like that and it also has some things to do with uzushio which will be explained later.**

**Q: Where do you come up with the jutsu?**

**A: Naruto's skill set will be different than his canon self by a lot and lot of his techniques will be from either bleach, dbz, or a fusion of both an example would be his piercing light which is from the battle of byakuya n ichigo in bleach ( you can't miss the lightning move) but the difference is that it actually pierces the target.**

**OK so I hope I answered at least some of everyone's questions and so now let's start with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six: Ninja Academy**

"C'mon fox wake up! I don't want to be late for the academy on the first day" said Naruko as she tried to wake the sleeping ANBU up.

"…Burn in hell stupid academy…" quietly cursed the sleepy ANBU as he got up and looked at the seven year blonde in her orange pajamas who was smiling at him.

"Good morning fox, c'mon get ready we have forty five minutes before the classes start" Naruko said as she pulled the sleepy ANBU from his bed who was only clad in a pair of black shorts.

"There is nothing good about this morning… I seriously hate mornings" mumbled the ANBU as he picked up his clothes from atop a table and entered the bathroom to freshen up.

**Fifteen Minutes later**

Naruto came out of the bathroom and was now wearing black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt with the uchiha and uzumaki symbols on his shoulder blades.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Naruto as he looked at the now seven year old blonde who was setting up the table.

"Rice with fish and miso soup" Naruko answered with a smile but when she looked at the fox ANBU she blushed when fox was fixing his hair to make it spikier and was unknowingly flexing his well-developed muscles and the muscle shirt wasn't helping any. (His body is same as gohan in cell saga).

"Smells good" said fox with a smile and sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"So now that I'll be a ninja in training will you please teach me some jutsu?" Naruko pleaded as she looked at the genius ANBU who nodded with a smile.

"I guess so since it's about time we started but we will still mainly focus on chakra control" Fox said and smirked a bit when Naruko groaned "Aww but chakra control is so boring, tree walking just isn't that awesome after you master it" Naruko finished with a huff.

"Most people would kill to have the chakra reserves you have just so you know" Fox stated and Naruko puffed up her cheeks "I know but it's not fair that you have even more chakra then me and you have perfect control"

"Not everyone can be as awesome as me you know" Fox said with a smirk and smiled when the young blonde pouted.

After a while both uzumaki finished their food and began to leave for the academy.

"Good choice with your clothes" Fox said and Naruko smiled in appreciation since she took quite some time picking her outfit which consisted of black ninja sandals, black combat shorts that reached her knees, a black t-shirt and over it she wore a short sleeved rip-up red hoodie with the uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

"Thanks c'mon let's get going I don't want to be late" Naruko said as she dragged the ANBU with her and most uchiha who saw them either smirked or raised an eyebrow in amusement at the scene of the young blonde dragging the clan prodigy around.

**Later**

"Didn't get enough sleep huh?" Naruto asked as he looked at his rival who had a slightly irritated and sleepy look on his face.

"Don't remind me… would anyone suspect us if we burn the place down tonight?" Itachi asked sounding quite serious since he had to wake up quite early because Sasuke kept on bothering him and he didn't get enough sleep which was a busy ANBU's best friend and Naruto chuckled at his friend's anger at being denied sleep.

"They might not find out it was us but then Naruko and Sasuke will whine about there not being an academy for months and I'd rather not deal with that" Naruto said and Itachi sighed at his predicament since Sasuke would definitely whine about it.

"So how is your training with Naruko progressing?" Itachi asked in interest since his rival had started to teach taijutsu and chakra control to the young blonde a year ago and he was interested in finding out how much she has learned.

"It's going good I guess, she's pretty talented in taijutsu but her chakra control is going pretty slow" Naruto said with a sigh and Itachi nodded in understating.

"I'm guessing it's due to that…" Itachi said quietly and Naruto nodded.

"She definitely is talented though I'm looking forward to seeing how good she will be in ninjutsu and fuinjutsu" Naruto said with excitement and anticipation clear in his eyes and Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh is it because of her reserves and uzumaki heritage that will make her exceptional in those fields or is it because they are your favorites?" Itachi asked.

"A little of both, though I still haven't decided on which jutsu to start with her since the academy can teach her the basic three so I won't waste my time with that" Naruto answered and wondered at the same time.

"Why not teach her your famous flash step? I'm sure she would love the jutsu" Itachi suggested but got a bad feeling when Naruto smirked slyly.

"You want me to teach the jutsu that can help her out run a lot of people huh?"

"Well it is a battle oriented body flicker and it would be helpful if she knew the technique" Itachi answered in slight confusion

"Let me tell you why I don't want her to know that technique just yet Itachi, tell me what can you do if you have the flash step?"

"I can move extremely fast, avoid detection and kill my enemies faster" Itachi answered the technical ANBU way.

"Right that's what we ANBU would use it for but what will a natural prankster like Naruko do with it?" Naruto asked and smirked when he saw Itachi pale a little.

"She could literarily get away with almost any prank…" Itachi said a little horrified since Naruko's pranks were extremely elaborate and some could even be used by ANBU if you replace the water balloons and other harmless items with pointy and sharp kunai.

"Sometimes I wish you never created that jutsu Naruto" Itachi said with exasperation at his rival's genius when it came to creating jutsu.

"C'mon it helped to save your and shisui's asses when we were younger" Naruto said with a smile and Itachi nodded.

"Good times, I remember when we used to go for team kills… those were such good times" Itachi said with nostalgia

"You're sounding like an old man already Itachi" Naruto said with a smirk

"With the shit we had to go through as ANBU? And still do; I wouldn't be surprised if we get grey hair when we reach our twenties" Itachi said with a deadpan

"Aww c'mon Itachi you're such a downer"

"Only you would enjoy being surrounded by dozens of enemy ninja in their territory Naruto" Itachi said with a shake of his head and Naruto smirked

The two ANBU's conversation would have continued if not interrupted by the two young ninja in-training.

"Hey big brother we're off since the academy is about to start" Sasuke said as he approached Itachi and Naruto

"See you after the academy fox" Naruko said with a smile and Naruto returned it with his own.

"Good luck Naruko and you too Sasuke though I doubt you two would need it" Naruto said and both the ninja in-training smiled in pride at being praised by the genius ANBU.

"And pay attention in class, I've heard that they have changed the academy curriculum from the time we were there so there might be new things you two can learn" Itachi said both Sasuke and Naruko nodded.

"We have to get going so see you two later oh and I'll pick you up when the academy finishes Naruko" after that the four said there good byes and went their own ways.

**Later**

"So how was the academy today?" Naruto asked as they were walking towards the uchiha district along with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Boring! All we learned today was stupid history and what we will be learning later and did you know that girls have to learn flowering arranging?" Naruko asked in irritation at the low standard of the academy

"haha lame!" Sasuke said from Itachi's back since he was giving him a piggy back ride

"Shut up onii-chan lover!" Naruko said in irritation since boys didn't have to learn how to arrange flowers and other crappy useless things.

"W-what I'm not an onii-chan lover!" Sasuke shot back in anger and embarrassment

"Whatever helps you sleep at night onii-con or is it your onii-chan?" Naruko asked slyly and smirked when Sasuke fumed at the accusation

And so the young ninja in-training continued to bicker with each other while the young ANBU had their own conversation.

"Looks like the academy's standards have gotten low" Naruto said in disappointment

"It can't be helped since it has been somewhat peaceful for quite a while and I think they also lowered the standards so more civilians can become ninja" Itachi said in slight thought

Naruto snorted "Like it would help, all they are doing is sending them to a brutal death; the life of a ninja isn't for everyone"

"Indeed but it can't be helped since it's not in our power to change that" Itachi agreed

"Anyways I have stuff to buy so we will see you guys later" Naruto said as he slightly pulled the young blonde with him who was still arguing with Sasuke and both uzumakis and uchiha went their own way.

**Later**

"So did you make any friends today?" Naruto while cooking food while Naruko was setting up the table.

"Hmm well I wouldn't say friends yet but I did meet some interesting people today" Naruko answered with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh? What kind of interesting?" Naruto asked in interest

"Hey fox have you ever meet someone named hinata?" Naruko asked as she looked at the fox ANBU with a concentrated stare

The fox ANBU himself thought over it for a minute "Hmm hinata, hinata I think I know a few girls named hinata; which one do you know?" he asked curiously

Naruko huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with an angry pout "Today in the academy all the new students got assigned to their classes and I'm in the same class as Sasuke but that's not important; when It was break time everyone went outside and me too but when I was having my lunch this pale eyed weird girl with dark blue hair comes and asks me that what is my relationship with you?" Naruko finished and as she looked at the curious ANBU who motioned for her to continue.

Naruko blushed a bit before she continued "I-I told her that we are family and we live together" Naruko said and looked at Naruto who smiled "Well what'd she say after that?" he asked getting interested in where this was going.

"She glares at me and tells me I'm not worthy or something and to stay away from you!" Naruko said with rage fully visible on her cute face and the ANBU sighed as he remembered who she was talking about.

"So what did you do?"

"I told her that it wasn't any of her business and that she was weird; after that she just glares at me even more and walks away saying I'm her rival or something" Naruko finished with a huff and looked at Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto himself rubbed the back of his neck in amusement "I guess I know who you're talking about, I met her a year ago well more like I saved her a year ago" Naruto explained

**Flashback**

Fox fully clad in his ANBU gear sighed as he silently followed the Kumo ambassador through the shadows.

'I knew something was up with this treaty, it was too easily made; good thing I decided to keep an eye on these guys and I was right again since these guys want the byakugan apparently' thought fox tiredly since he really didn't like the pathetic attempts of kidnapping from the kumo ninja.

After the kumo ninja leader kidnapped the hyuga heiress they quickly made their way to get out of the village and fox followed them since fighting inside the village will not only cause collateral damage but kumo can also accuse them of attacking their ninja.

So when he gets them in the forest where they aren't supposed to be and capture them alive then it will politically help konoha when the time comes for kumo to pay compensation for attempted kidnaping and making a false alliance.

Fox's plan went as he wanted but with a side track of hinata waking up and panicking seeing the kumo holding her and her being tied up.

Then the Kumo ninja monologue of her giving Kumo the byakugan and increasing the might of kumo.

The little girl was near hysterics about being taken away from home and used as a slave but thankfully fox decided that the time to intervene was perfect and he quickly knocked out the kumo ninja and saved the heiress.

Fox made shadow clones and took the tied up kumo ninja back to the village and he himself picked up and calmed down the crying girl; after they got back to the village fox took the little girl back to her clan compound.

He also noted that when he refused to show the girl his face she used her byakugan to look at his face and blushed when she saw his face.

'Great not another admirer' though fox with a sigh as he handed the blushing girl to her father and disappeared away in a bolt of lightning while making a mental note to make seals that would hide his identity from the byakugan.

**Flashback end**

"That's pretty much it and the hyuga were very grateful to me too since I saved them from having to give a clan member to kumo if any of their ninja were killed which I'm sure would have happened if any hyuga had found them" Naruto finished and looked at Naruko who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So you're her hero? I don't see why she would want me to stay away from you because of that" Naruko asked confused

Naruto sighed "It's more like she has a crush on me since I saved her"

Naruko frowned at that "I'm not going to let that weirdo get close to you, who knows what she would do to you!... besides you deserve someone better…" Naruko finished at the end of her statement with a blush.

Naruto smirked seeing the blush "And who do you think is good enough for me eh Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked teasingly since he was aware that the young blonde had developed a crush on him as well but didn't really know her feelings yet.

He found it cute but didn't think much about it since it was only a childhood crush. (if only you knew Naruto)

"U-umm well y-you deserve someone smart, p-pretty, strong and who would stay with you forever…" Naruko stuttered since she really didn't know what to say to that but the only thing she was sure of was that the ANBU definitely deserved the best person out there for him.

"Hmm really now? Will you help me find her then?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile and smirked seeing the young blonde blushing up a storm

"o-of course!" Naruko answered and Naruto smiled at the cute display and felt happy knowing he had someone who cared deeply for him and it only strengthened his determination to protect her even more.

**Later**

"Fire Release: Great fire ball jutsu!" Naruko said as she fired a fireball the size of a small house at the lake in front of her and watched as her jutsu soared forward and hit the lake making a large amount of steam.

"H-how?!" Sasuke asked amazed with his mouth agape seeing the giant fireball since it was easily ten times larger than his own.

"Hehe how do like that eh oni-con?" Naruko asked with a smirk seeing her rival's face

Sasuke couldn't give a comeback at the jab at his sexuality since he couldn't believe the phenomenon in front of him since it had been five months since the academy started and he had learned his first fire jutsu from his father a month ago and was proud of himself for being able to master it to a degree but his rival had easily mastered the same jutsu and hers was ten times larger than his own and he felt his pride hurt a little at the fact.

"h-how did you do that?" Sasuke asked amazed and a little envious

Naruko giggled "Fox taught me how and before you ask why is my jutsu bigger well it's because my jutsu is a little modified then the original and I added a lot of chakra to make it bigger" answered Naruko and Sasuke frowned

"But I added a lot of chakra too!" Sasuke replied

"I have a lot more chakra than you Sasuke"

"B-but" Sasuke would have continued if Naruko didn't interrupt him

"Now, now Sasuke don't feel bad, not everyone can be as awesome as me" Naruko said with a smirk and both ninja in-training continued to argue about their jutsu.

A little distance away from them hidden in the trees were Naruto and Itachi and both were smiling seeing the rivalry forming

"Looks like Naruko is picking up a few things from you; I wonder if that's a good thing or bad" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Definitely better than picking up any of your traits ototo-con" Naruto said with a smirk and Itachi glared at him

"I don't sexually like my little brother Naruto" Itachi said seriously and Naruto mentally patted himself on the back again for annoying Itachi

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Itachi" Naruto said dismissively as he made his way back home seeing that the young blonde would be finished with her training soon and it was about time he started cooking lunch since it was his turn.

"Sometimes you are very annoying Naruto" Itachi said irritated at the fact that his rival could annoy him so easily.

The rivals would have continued on their way if Shisui in his ANBU gear didn't body flicker near them.

"Hey guys there is a clan meeting in an hour and you both need to attend" Shisui said seriously and both Naruto and Itachi understood by his tone that it was something important.

"Wonder what it's about?" Naruto wondered

**END **

**Ok chapter done and sorry for the late update and I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my fic.**

**I'm surprised by the number of follows, favs and reviews I got and want to thank everyone who reviewed since I learned a lot of things I need to fix as I go ahead with my story so thank you and pls continue reviewing so I know I don't screw over my story.**

**Anyways this chapter is the beginning of the academy and next chapter will decide the fate of the uchiha clan.**

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter, look forward to the next and pls review!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hi guys Izana Okami here with a new and rewritten chapter.**

**Why rewritten? **

**Because I might have screwed up the original by writing it in the middle of the night and half asleep and forgot to write the really important parts.**

**So have to say sorry to those that read that one.**

**Also before I start I want to make it clear is that I ALWAYS do stuff for a reason so for example Naruto does something out of character and I don't explain it then please wait for the next chapter to come out so it makes things clear.**

**What's the fun in the story if there isn't a little suspense and mystery?**

**I'm getting a little annoyed with some people just bitchting at me about why Naruto does this or gets that well I want to make it clear.**

**This is an AU FIC! So if there are any moves, abilities and powers that are not canon in there then don't bitch at me, it's a fic deal with it. As for where I come up with them then just to make it clear most of them are either from other anime and games or modified versions of them and if that doesn't make you happy then just don't read and stop bitching at me. **

**Lastly sorry for the late update since I got caught up with Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 full burst and got carried away a little plus this chapter is way longer than the usual 3k words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven: Decisions, loyalties and Conclusion**

"Good now that everyone is here we can begin" said Fugaku seriously as he looked at everyone in the room.

'This must be pretty serious if we're using the secret meeting room and all the elders, jonin and important figures of the clan are here' Naruto thought with a frown since he couldn't think of any important matter that might have needed the meeting.

"Now then I believe this matter can't be ignored any longer so let us start" said one of the elders of the clan.

Fugaku nodded "Yes but first since not all the members are completely aware of the situation, we should begin from the beginning"

"True, as everyone knows ever since the founding of the village by the uchiha and senju clan there has always been tension between our clan and the village… this overtime has barely decreased even though the senju have almost died out there is still unresolved tension which is due to the students of the senju…" explained another elder with slight pause as he looked at everyone to see that they understand.

Naruto frowned and asked "By the students of the senju you mean the third hokage and the council elders?"

Fugaku nodded at his question "Yes even though the senju are almost extinct there students live and follow their orders faithfully… one of which is keeping a close eye on our clan"

"You mean the third hokage and his advisors? But why would they keep an eye on our clan? Our clan works tirelessly in the village police and keeps the peace" asked one of the jonin in the clan.

"That's true and while the hokage is neutral to us like he is to the other clans, the same can't be said about his advisors since they are the students of the second hokage who had a very strong dislike for our clan" said the first elder.

Naruto thought over the information he was given "The third hokage was the student of the first and second hokage and had learned everything from them including their ideals while his advisors were the students of the second who wasn't as forgiving or kind as the first… so I'm guessing before the second passed away he either warned his students or gave them an order about our clan… and now they are causing some sort of problem for us" Naruto said his theory and was given small smiles of pride from the elders.

"Very sharp of you to figure it out… yes ideals and beliefs usually always pass on from a teacher to a student in the ninja world and it is the same for the second and his students… sadly his beliefs were that our clan is nothing more than a bunch of stealing and backstabbing people and his students believe the same and are weary of us" explained an elder as she looked at Naruto with pride.

"But why are they so cautious of us? We haven't done anything wrong?" asked one of the jonin.

"They fear that we may overthrow them from their power and according to their sensei we will bring war to the entire elemental nations should we gain political power" explained another elder.

One of the jonin snorted "Like they have been real peace keepers, the hokage will backstab any nation if it can get konoha stronger and that Danzo well don't me started on that guy; he has no pride, honor or power and trains mindless drones to do his dirty work and 'protect' konoha" the jonin finished with the emphasis on the protect word since only very few high-tier ninja knew what Danzo actually did was to further his own ambitions.

Naruto frowned slightly at what the elder said "Stealing? True while our sharingan can copy jutsu and people may call it stealing but I don't see why anyone would care about stealing from someone who wants to kill them and no one from konoha has the right to call us thieves since after all 85% of all the jutsu including the tai, nin, gen and kenjutsu of the village jutsu vault was made by our clan who copied them from hundreds of different enemies… and yet very few even use them since the clan ninja rely mostly on their clan techniques while the normal ninja mainly use what is passed onto them… truly a waste and the council wonders why so many ninja die from our village" Naruto finished and most of his clansmen were either puffing their chest in pride in case of the jonin while the elders simply smiled slightly.

"Yes well the arrogance and ignorance of the council and regular ninja aside we must get to the main topic of this meeting" said one elder as he looked at fugaku who nodded.

"You all have been summoned to discuss something very serious in regards to our clan, seeing as how there is very little chance of an uchiha gaining political power due to the interference of the hokage and elders and the way that this village is headed with its arrogance of being the strongest village… we do not foresee a good future for the village or our clan if this goes on so… the elders and I have discussed this for quite some time and have decided that it must be done for the future of our clan and the village… we must stage a coup d'état" Fugaku finished gravely and most of the clansmen who weren't aware of the plan eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto was the first one to get over his surprise "But wouldn't that cause a civil war and if word gets out then there might even be another world war"

Fugaku nodded in agreement "While I agree that the chances of that happening are high but that would happen if there is a civil war, we have come up with a well devised plan to quickly take out all the leaders that may oppose us or take command of the ninja against us and when we take them down then the populace will follow our command since there won't be anyone to follow thus no chance of a civil war happening"

"So it's just our clan? Versus the entire ninja population of the village?" Naruto asked a little worried since he and his friends could take care of themselves but the same couldn't be said about his clansmen against thousands of ninjas.

Fugaku nodded grimly "Yes, it would seem that way because the hyuga would love to do nothing better than dispose of our clan and become the strongest clan of konoha; the Inuzuka don't trust us much while the nara and aburame are too afraid to do anything and the akimichi are too stupid without the nara and yamanaka to be useful… but nonetheless even with these odds our clan will succeed because there is a reason why our clan is called the strongest clan of konoha" Fugaku explained and Naruto sighed in annoyance and understanding that every clan were looking to become number one and should the uchiha fall than it will give the other clans a lot more prestige and power which was more than enough good reason for them to not interfere and let things play out without risking their own ninja.

Murmurs rang out as the jonin quietly discussed the information and Naruto looked at Itachi and Shisui who both had expressionless faces on 'I wonder what they think about this, though if we plan this right and with me and them we could pull this off' Naruto though as he himself processed the information.

Fugaku coughed lightly to get everyone's attention "Now then in order to carry out our mission we will need time, information and perfect co-ordination between us so that we may succeed and as for the information, we have Itachi and Shisui acting as our spies in the ANBU ranks so that we may know how to handle the ANBU and their patrols"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise at the statement since he didn't know about it and that he wasn't chosen to do it.

Seeing his surprised look, fugaku decided to clear his confusion "While you are as skilled as both of them Naruto we needed someone from the clan to take on many missions so the hokage doesn't suspect that any of our ninja are slacking off; with you doing extra and more dangerous missions outside the nation, Itachi and shisui get the easier and less time consuming ones so that they can spy for us" Fugaku finished and Naruto nodded at the explanation since it did make sense since he was more battle oriented and preferred it rather then spying and since he was stronger than them it made it easier for him.

"Alright let us start off with the duties each of you will have" Fugaku started and everyone paid attention as to what job they will get since they didn't want to screw up on something so important.

**Later**

"Report" said the hokage seriously as he looked at the two young ANBU in front of him.

"The Uchiha clan have decided to stage a coup d'état and it will commence in ten months' time" said Itachi emotionlessly and in a monotone voice as he kneeled in front of the hokage in his full ANBU gear and with Shisui beside him.

The hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead to ease some stress from the bad news he is given.

While he didn't really have any contempt for the uchiha since the clan was one of the founders of the village and had contributed a lot to it like the jutsus or maintaining the internal security and peace and he knew that some of them could make a great difference in the village but his childhood friends and rival thought otherwise.

The second hokage wasn't a fan of the uchiha clan and that was putting it extremely mildly since he really hated and feared the clan because almost all of them had a great and dangerous potential in them and that was the sharingan which if ever further evolved would make them nearly invincible.

The main reason he feared the clan was because of Madara Uchiha since if it weren't for the first hokage and his mokuton jutsu then there wouldn't have been anyone that could have stopped Madara from completely wiping out the Senju clan and the thought of anyone getting the same eyes and power frightened him greatly so he had ordered his students to watch over the clan and keep them in line.

And his students did a great job of doing that by secretly stopping the uchiha from gaining any political power and placing most of the members in the police force so that they may not get a lot of field experience and get the chance of awakening their mangekyou.

"How… disappointing, I had thought the uchiha would be more wise than to defect against the village but it can't be helped… hiruzen they must be disposed of" Danzo said in monotone but there was a slight hint of disappointed and glee in it but no one noticed it and the hokage sighed at his rival's kill it or control it attitude.

"There must be some other way to solve this other than disposing of the entire clan, they are far too valuable an asset to just toss them aside and don't forget they are also one of the founding clans of the village" the hokage said neutrally as he thought over the pros and cons of eradicating the clan.

"So are all the ninja clan members agreeing to this and more specifically what is Naruto's opinion on the matter" Homura asked neutrally as he also thought over killing off some members of the clan but leaving any that didn't want to take part in it and more specifically the S-rank prodigy of the clan that would be a great asset to the village.

Itachi remained emotionless as he answered "He supports the clan head and elders and will take part in the coup d'état"

As Itachi answered the elders visibly scowled especially Danzo who was always the one who kept his emotions in check.

"That won't do, not only does he have great potential but he is also the last living Uzumaki male left in the elemental nations and should he die then we would lose the uzumaki clan forever and that cannot be allowed" Koharu said with a scowl since the thought of one of the big three clans dying out and their bloodline with them wasn't very good news for konoha.

The big three clans were the uchiha, senju and uzumaki; the senju are almost extinct with the only member left being that of Tsunade who is in her forties and is single without a child.

The uzumaki were nearly wiped out and the only members left were Naruto and the jinchuuriki and a male was more valuable since he could make more children a lot faster than a female.

The uchiha's fate is hanging by a thread and their future wasn't looking very good.

The senju are doomed to die out with Tsunade but konoha could not afford to lose such important bloodlines like the sharingan and the chakra chains and reserves of the uzumaki.

"Indeed not only would it be a great waste but konoha would also lose a S-rank ninja which isn't very wise… perhaps we should make an exception for him" came the suggestion surprisingly from Danzo and the hokage raised an eyebrow in interest.

"And what do you have in mind Danzo" the hokage asked neutrally as he looked at his rival.

Danzo paused as he thought over his words "Killing off a few members will simply not do since they would suspect us and there would be great tension between us and the clan… not only that but they might even leave the village which they can due to the law made by the daimyo… we will lose the sharingan regardless if we spare a few just so they could repopulate again… and the worst part is that other nations may try desperate attempts at kidnapping any survivors later since there will be a few left which will make them even more invaluable… my suggestion is that we dispose of the entire clan but only leave Naruto as he has both the uchiha and uzumaki bloodlines in him and he will be the one that will restore both the clans into a new one; one which will be stronger than its predecessors with both the sharingan and the amazing chakra of the uzumaki… truly a clan to feared will be born who will be loyal to konoha… and if we work this right the boy won't suspect us at all… we will still have his loyalty" Danzo finished his suggestion and the hokage was once again reminded why Danzo was his rival while he may not be able to beat him in combat; his mind was his most dangerous asset.

Homura nodded in agreement "True Danzo and the boy is even more important; his sharingan is stronger than any of his clansmen and he has perfect control of his chakra chains and is a seal master… he is by far the perfect person to restrain the jinchuuriki should she lose control… even more better is that he might not even need it since according to the reports I've read she is smitten by him…" Homura finished and koharu nodded in agreement while the hokage got a sense of déjà vu with Naruko's parents since her mother and father's situation was very eerily similar since Minato was a prodigy and was the only one able to stop kushina with his sealing should she had ever lost control while she was also smitten by him.

"Then I believe my point is further strengthened by this; the clan must be disposed of while Naruto is spared… It is by far the best solution to our problem" Danzo said while homura and koharu nodded.

While this conversation was going on both Itachi and Shisui felt extremely guilty of betraying their clan; they truly loved their clan but they loved the village more and felt more loyal to it and while the coup d'état plan was a very good one it still had chances of failing and not only that but they would have to kill a lot of people in order to take over the village which will leave a lot of scars on the ninja populace which in the end may later have led up to a civil war so they really couldn't afford to side with their clan since war wasn't something they wanted to happen and if it meant for their clan to perish then they would carry out it out.

'Kill a hundred to save thousands' was what both the ANBU kept telling themselves and were brought out of their thoughts by the order the hokage gave them.

"huh… Itachi and Shisui it would seem it cannot be avoided… in order for the village to prosper and the peace to continue your clan must be… disposed of… your orders are as follows… you both will kill off all of your clan at a designated time given while there would be no one around so that you may carry it out perfectly and after you are done you both must become nuke-ninja so that no suspicion may fall on the leaf… you will be given any orders after you defect by jiraiya" The hokage finished solemnly since he didn't want it to go ahead this way but it was by far the best method and he would take it if it meant the prosperity of the leaf village.

"Hokage-sama we understand but what about Naruto?" Shisui asked as he barely kept his voice in monotone since even the thought of what he was going to do was sickening him but he had to do it; he told himself because thousands will die if a war broke out and it didn't matter if it was civil or world.

"We have plenty of time till the coup d'état so until then we can come up with a perfect timing so that you may carry out your mission and I will send off Naruto on a mission outside the village so that he doesn't interfere" Hokage said and he almost sounded apologetic.

"We understand…" Shisui said lowly

"Hokage-sama I have a request…" Itachi suddenly said and the hokage and elders raised eyebrows in interest since Itachi never really asked or complained about anything.

"Please hokage-sama I beg you to spare my little brother Sasuke" Itachi said as he bowed completely and the hokage eyes widened slightly in surprise at the gesture while the elders remained expressionless.

"That is quite the request itachi… but will he remain loyal and stable after you defect since losing your clan and family isn't something a child can go through without some form of trauma" The hokage said a unsure since he didn't think Itachi would request something like that.

"Yes sir. He will still have Naruto and I firmly believe that Naruto can keep him from being consumed by darkness" Itachi replied and the hokage sighed as he thought over the pros and cons of sparing the boy.

After a few antagonizing moments of silence the hokage finally replied "Very well Itachi your little brother will be spared"

Itachi internally sighed a breath of relief since he knew he wouldn't be able to kill his little brother and hoped that Naruto would look after his brother.

"Are your orders understood?" the hokage asked seriously after a few moments and both ANBU responded with silent nods.

**Later**

"What's gotten you in such a good mood? I though you hated the academy since it was boring" Naruto asked as he walked towards the uchiha compound.

"Oh nothing…" Naruko replied mischievously as walked next to the ANBU with a winning smirk on her face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was walking along with them and was smirking slightly all the way and decided to answer Naruto when he gave him a confused look.

"There's this hyuga girl in our class who pissed her off and well she got pranked" Sasuke said and continued as Naruto looked on interested.

"I don't know the whole deal but Naruko set up a pretty good trip wire trap for her so when she went to her usual spot to eat during lunch; she stepped on the trap and got pulled up by the rope at the ankles and was paint bombed with bright orange paint and a stamp hit her on the forehead that said 'I'm a pervert' and funny thing even though she accused Naruko of doing it, she couldn't prove and blondie here got away scot free and the hyuga girl was fuming" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled at the misfortune of one of Naruko's victims.

It was a good thing she never pranked him since she always sets up the prank so stealthily that it escapes even a normal ninjas senses.

"So want to tell me why you pranked her?" Naruto asked with a smirk since he was interested in what did the girl do that warranted her a prank from Naruko.

"The girl is pervert and I hate perverts" Naruko replied with a huff as she turned away blushing slightly and Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't you mean you got pissed that she was checking Naruto out with her byakugan and was drooling like a dog so you decided to teach her a lesson" Sasuke said with a smirk to his rival who looked at him with her face red as a tomato from embarrassment but her expression was furious.

"You are so dead you onii-con" Naruko said dangerously and Sasuke gulped with fear since the look in her eyes said that he was about to be her next victim.

Meanwhile Naruto chuckled at their antics and the young blondes crush on him and was slightly disturbed by the fact hinata was using her byakugan on him 'Damn now I have to make seals that hides my body from the byakugan and no wonder those hyuga ANBU girls always whistled when they looked at me; I wonder if they were using their byakugan too but can't tell since they always wore their masks… come to think of it then why were the hyuga guys always angry at me and glared most of the time… could they… nah they'd never use their byakugan on me' Naruto wondered silently to himself unaware that A lot of hyuga girls used their byakugan on him while every hyuga male were jealous of his 'ahem' physical superiority.

Then again a lot of hyuga males were also a little unstable sometimes due to their misfortune of encountering A lot of male ninjas and seeing things that should not be seen.

**Later**

"I'll be gone for three days so take care till then and help Mikoto-obasan around the house would you" Naruto said in his full ANBU gear except for his mask as he looked at the young blonde in front of him.

"Alright and take care!" Naruko said with a smile and fox returned it as he wore his mask and waved goodbye towards and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"C'mon Naruko-chan I'm going to make some croquette; I could use some help" Mikoto said as she entered the house and Naruko followed.

While both the excitable females entered the house they never noticed the two pairs of sharingan eyes watching the interaction from a tree a few yards away.

"Only three days left…" Itachi said with an almost hollow voice and Shisui merely nodded.

"It's for the best…" Shisui finally said as he turned around and walked away.

**Elsewhere**

'Hmm a cleanup mission to take down the new group of ronin ninja that are attacking trade caravans on the nation's borders… too easy' Naruto thought as he moved as a blur through the forest in the dark of the night.

'I wonder what's up with Itachi and Shisui these days… they haven't really been themselves lately… could be they're just feeling broody but I feel like something is definitely wrong but what?' the ANBU thought as continued to ponder about his friends strange behavior the past months.

'Meh I'll see if I can help those two brooders if they're in any trouble' Naruto thought with a sigh as continued onto his destination in a bored manner since the mission would probably won't be a challenge just like the usual ones.

**Later**

'Man those ronin were pretty boring but then again who cares I still get paid' Naruto thought casually as he made his way towards the hokage tower but slowly stopped as he passed through the uchiha district.

An easy feeling started to form in his gut as he looked towards his clan district and it made him want to move immediately to see if anything was wrong 'Maybe I should check the place out before giving my report… it couldn't hurt to see if everything is fine' Naruto thought as he made his way to his clan district.

**Uchiha Clan District**

The ANBU made his way to the district roof hopping and landed on one of the one story houses that were in the beginning of the district.

He froze as he smelt something he was far too familiar with 'Blood…' Naruto though in alert as he jumped off the house and looked at the door of the house.

He couldn't hear anything from the entire district even when he enhanced his senses and the uneasy feeling in his gut started to turn into dread as he used his sensory skills to check the entire district for any one in danger or living.

He cursed his senses and greatly hoped he was mistaken.

Naruto activated his sharingan behind his mask as he opened the houses door and wasn't surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

The ANBU mentally prepared himself as he entered the house and saw a family of four dead with their blood paining the floor a deep red.

The ANBU had seen death countless times and even killed countless times and it never bothered him that much since it was a fact of life that people die and it's either kill or be killed but the sight of the people in front of him 'My people…my clansmen' it really pained him to see the faces of the innocent civilian clansmen dead.

His blood red sharingan eyes started to spin wildly as they memorized each and every detail of the sight in front of him.

The ANBU really wanted to believe this was a really good genjutsu but his mind wouldn't accept it.

The ANBU slowly knelt down and touched the corpse of a small boy, probably four years old dead with his eyes half lidded, the ANBU closed his eyelids and saw the other uchiha.

Two parents and one daughter all dead their eyes empty of life and their bodies bloody.

The ANBU noted that they all were killed the same way; it was a kill with a tanto 'An ANBU weapon' he noted as he closed their eyelids and also noted 'It was a quick kill, the one ANBU use so the target is taken down as quick as possible'.

Naruto was slightly happy that at least the family didn't suffer and they probably didn't even notice they were stabbed before they lost their lives but his emotions were quickly replaced by a burning rage that was steadily increasing.

'I need to find out who did this' Naruto thought as he made his way through the district and his rage increased and so did new emotions started to form inside him.

Fear, despair, sorrow and self-loathing started to bubble inside his being as walked through the district and saw the dead bodies of his clansmen everywhere he walked.

Naruto started to berate himself for not being in the district to protect his clansmen or overseeing any attack on his clan but he couldn't think of anyone who might be this capable to kill off his clan without alerting the village 'These are definitely kage-level ninja at the very least in stealth but who? And more importantly why?' he thought since if the village had found out about the coup then the place would be a complete war zone which it isn't.

'There are only two living chakra signatures in the district and they are near and they should be the only ones to know what happened' Naruto thought as he ran towards the two very familiar chakra signatures.

"Glad you made it on time… Naruto" Itachi said emotionlessly with his face blank and his sharingan active as he stared at Naruto.

"Itachi, Shisui what the hell happened here?! And what the hell are you two doing just standing there at least make clones to help someone survive" Naruto said as he stared at his rival and his best friend.

He got a very bad feeling as he saw the blank look on their faces as though they lost the ability to feel emotion.

"There aren't any survivors and their won't be any since we made sure that everyone is dead" Shisui said as he looked at Naruto with his sharingan also active.

Shock formed on Naruto's face but it was replaced by pure rage as he glared at the two uchiha in front of him.

"You're telling me that you two did… this… kill off our entire clan?" Naruto slowly asked with his voice devoid of any emotion and Itachi knew that they would have to choose their next words carefully.

"Yes…" Itachi replied as he stared blankly at his rival.

"…Why?..." Naruto asked but it came out as a whisper but Itachi heard it nonetheless.

"Because we wanted to test our power to see just how far up we stand" Itachi replied and Shisui nodded.

There was a moment of silence as the two killers stared at their former friend who hadn't moved a single muscle.

Itachi noticed that tear drops were falling from his rival's chin indicating he was crying but they couldn't see his face since it was hidden by his ANBU mask.

"…You're kidding right?... do you seriously expect me to believe that you two killed off the entire clan just so that you can test your power?... if that was the case then you would have come after me… not the clan since we know who is the strongest from the three of us" Naruto said as he removed his mask since it got wet from his tears and he glared at his former friends as tears streamed down his face.

Itachi and Shisui cursed their luck and Naruto since they were counting on the fact that he would be too emotionally compromised to think rationally and believe everything they would say; they had to work fast if they wanted to get their goal complete.

"So tell me the truth… WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" roared Naruto

Silence and blank stares was all he received as he clenched his teeth in anger and thought of a reason why they would do what they did.

After a small moment of silence his eyes widened as he came to the most probable conclusion of the reason for their actions "Y-you two were spies for the village weren't you… w-why? Why would you choose the village over your own clan?" Naruto asked perplexed at friends actions.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed internally "You wouldn't understand Naruto…There are thousands of lives at stake and we couldn't allow war to break out again…"

Naruto shook with rage at the words "wouldn't UNDERSTAND?! You're the one that doesn't understand Itachi! You gave up on your own family and blood over some strangers that would kill you any chance they get just so they may further their needs and ambitions!" he roared.

"Naruto you haven't seen some of the things we did because of the third ninja world war… it isn't something we want to happen once again…it needed to happen… we had to sacrifice a hundred to save a thousand…" Shisui said in monotone

Naruto felt his entire body burning like a fire jutsu; the rage was burning inside his very being "SO you killed a hundred of your own FAMILY to save a thousand STRANGERS?! What the hell is wrong with you two! Didn't we go through the plan in the meetings?! We would have succeeded and there wouldn't have been any bloodshed and the village could have improved with new leadership!"

"The possibility of failure existed Naruto… we couldn't afford it…." Itachi finally said with a solemn voice.

Naruto lowered his head a little so his bangs were shadowing his eyes and then he chuckled lightly; it was a hollow, painful and disturbing chuckle "Y'know I don't think you two would have done this if you had been through the loneliness and pain went through…" Naruto said with a hollow voice

Shisui raised an eyebrow slightly in interest since he didn't know about Naruto's life before he was adopted

"…I… was born an orphan with no known parents… I was left to rot in one of the low class orphanages where I was barely looked after… I didn't have any friends since I used to get in a lot of fights… The loneliness of not having anyone to care for you… the pain you feel when you look at other kids going around with their parents and siblings as they chat, argue and be happy while caring for each other… the fact that you'll never have something similar… the truth that there won't be anyone to praise you for your existence and take pride in it… you would never understand that feeling Itachi, Shisui… you both were raised with loving families that looked after you and got you everything you ever wanted… tell me have you ever felt lonely?" Naruto asked in a hollow voice as flashes of his childhood ran through his eyes.

Both Itachi and Shisui wanted to end this conversation now since Naruto was right they never felt lonely and were always looked after and loved even when they killed their respective parents they were told that they respected their decision and would always love them… did they take the love they were given for granted?

Both of the best friends felt an unpleasant emotion and pain start to form in their hearts… Naruto never had any parents… he considered the entire clan his family… did it mean much more to him than it did to them?

"What's done is done Naruto… we are leaving but what are you going to do?" Shisui asked as he stared at his former friend who gave a very dangerous grin.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just going to burn the village to the ground for taking my family from me" Naruto said with a blood thirsty grin and both Itachi and Shisui could feel the bloodlust, rage and hatred rolling off of Naruto in waves.

"We can't allow you to do that Naruto…" Shisui said dangerously and Naruto's grin widened further which made Shisui feel as though he was looking at the devil himself.

"You both know I can beat you both… so don't make you kill off the last of my family… the only reason I'm sparing you is that you were probably manipulated to an extent by the village and elders so I can't completely blame you for your actions" Naruto said as he stood up straight; his tears gone and grin bloodthirsty.

'We have no choice looks like we have to use **it'** Itachi thought with sorrow since he hadn't planned on using it on his rival.

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes "I'm sorry it had come to this Naruto… we were hoping not to resort to this but we have no choice" as he finished Itachi reopened his eyes and instead of his regular sharingan he had something different his sharingan was designed with three evenly spaced curves spiralling around the pupil.

Naruto stared surprised that his rival had awakened the legendary mangekyou 'SHIT! It can't be this strong!' Naruto thought as his sharingan lost the battle of genjutsu against his rival 'Itachi could never have used genjutsu on me with his sharingan and even if Shisui helped him… so this is the power of the mangekyou?' Naruto thought in alarm (Note: when uchiha battle with their sharingan only the one with the stronger eyes will be able to cast genjutsu on his opponent; while Naruto's base sharingan is stronger than Itachi and Shisui's combined, he still can't beat the mangekyou and he doesn't have any real knowledge on the eyes yet so he lost the battle of genjutsu) (2nd Note: This is pretty obvious by the battle between Sasuke and Itachi where Itachi could use genjutsu on sasuke even when they both were using the base sharingan and Itachi was holding back)

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi said as he locked eyes with Naruto and the world became dark.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he was in the uchiha district but the world was completely opposite in color; the sky was red and the moon was yellow.

"This is the world of tsukyomi; in here I am god" Itachi voice rang out behind Naruto and as he turned around he was faced with the sight of Itachi and Shisui killing off a family.

"For the next 72 hours you will witness the massacre of the uchiha clan and will feel the pain they felt as we killed them" Itachi said in monotone as he began to kill off the uchiha clan while Naruto was dealt the pain of four people dying at the same time and was amplified.

"I won't be broken by this Itachi" Naruto said while taking deep breaths since he could still feel the pain even though it was a genjutsu.

"…Then let me make you feel true pain Naruto…" Itachi said but internally hated himself for what he was about to do next but it couldn't be avoided his rival was too strong.

Naruto looked forward and saw that the scenery changed to that of the old orphanage he used to live in; despair started to course through his veins as he felt something as though he was about to live his true nightmare.

"You see Naruto some time ago I researched about your past before you were adopted and I was surprised at what I found" Itachi said and in front of Naruto a thirteen year old girl with long light-brown hair that looked almost blonde with turquoise eyes and a bright smile on her face appeared.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt

"…No…" Naruto whispered with despair as he knew what was going to happen next.

Naruto's body moved on its own as he drew his tanto and pierced the girl's heart with it; blood dripped from the girl's mouth and yet she smiled at him and looked with her bright eyes which were losing the life in them.

Naruto felt his very being shake at his actions.

"…We aren't done yet…" Itachi said and as Naruto's body turned around he saw himself doing the same to Naruko, the young blonde smiled sadly at him as her body feel to the ground as he saw himself draw the tanto from her dead body.

"…Since you can take the pain of death Naruto then let's see if you can take the pain of killing off the most closest to your heart and feeling their pain while doing it… for the next 72 hours…" Itachi finished and the torture continued.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he was forced to relive the pain and death of the two girls who are the closest to his heart for 72 hours.

Itachi's left eye bleed as he fell on one knee and panted as he held his left eye in pain.

"You done?" Shisui asked as his sharingan changed and its design turned into a four-point pinwheel.

"Y-yes…" Itachi breathed out tiredly since he wasn't used to his new jutsu and the toll it took on him.

Shisui looked at Naruto's petrified form as his body was frozen like a statue and his sharingan eyes looked dull compared to his usual glowing red eyes.

"Let's get this over with…" Shisui said but before he could cast his technique he noticed a change in Naruto's eyes.

The ring that held the three tomoe in his pupil started to shrink and get smaller and get closer to his iris while a new ring formed that held three new tomoe then the new ring also got smaller and a new ring formed with three tomoe.

His new sharingan now had three rings with three tomoe in each ring and Shisui could feel the power behind those eyes.

'So this is his mangekyou?' Shisui thought but was greatly surprised when Naruto's new sharingan started spinning and the tomoe started to change shape and form into three evenly spaced curves like itachi but between the curves was three more bladed curves.

It looked like six curves but three even while the other three bladed and edged. The curves were all evenly balanced and in between both the two even and bladed curve was a tomoe. (I'll put a link to the picture soon but till then imagine something akin to Itachi's MS but with 3 tomoe and 3 bladed like curves mixed in).

'I-impossible… how could his sharingan evolve? And his mangekyou its power it's amazing I can feel it growing… I have to use my Kotoamatsukami before his sharingan fights back' Shisui thought hurriedly as he activated his jutsu.

"Kotoamatsukami" Shisui whispered as he used his ocular power and re-wrote his memory.

As Shisui finished Naruto fell to the ground.

"So were you successful?" Itachi said as he slung Shisui's arm over his shoulder and held him upright so that he doesn't fall down.

"Y-yeah I re-wrote his memory so that he thinks we killed the clan so that we could gain the mangekyou and didn't think the clan deserved to live anymore since they were weak… I know that won't work on him either but I've placed a strong desire on him to not think about it and believe that we did it for that simple reason… this memory is better because he will remember our mangekyou…so the memory will fit and he will think we used him as a practice for our power" Shisui said panting while keeping his left eye closed shut.

"Looks like our mission is now complete… we should get going before anyone else shows up" Itachi said as both friends started move towards the village gate.

"…You will be the one who will restore our clan Naruto… and bring back our honor" Shisui said quietly to himself but Itachi heard him and internally agreed since in his opinion Naruto was the best choice to lead the clan or their case restore it.

'Please take care of my little brother Naruto…' Itachi internally hoped.

**With Naruto**

What the best friends weren't aware of after they both used their jutsu on Naruto was that he had to go through yet another torture.

**Flashback**

THUD! Was the sound made as a small three year old boy with black spiky hair and sky blue eyes fell on his ass after trying to climb a tree to get himself an apple from it.

"…ow…" mumbled Naruto as he rubbed his behind and glared at the tree as though it had pushed him down.

"hehehe" was sound of giggles as Naruto turned around and looked at an older girl that looked about twelve years old with long light brown hair that looked blonde in the sun which reached her lower back, bright turquoise color eyes and a playful smile on her lips.

She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white long sleeved shirt and brown sandals.

Naruto scowled at the older girl and huffed "What's so funny?" he asked in irritation and slight embarrassment.

"Nothing it's just you look so cute with that pout on your face" She said giggling and Naruto glared in irritation "I'm not pouting and don't you have anything better to do than to laugh at me?" he asked with a scowl.

The girl had to stop herself from shouting cute at the sight of the boy scowling but it only made him look cuter with a bigger pout.

"Well how about I teach you how to climb? You want to get that apple right? I'll teach you so can get it anytime!" the girl said with a confident smile and Naruto snorted

"First off why would a girl know how to climb a tree? That's what boys do and second why do want to teach me? There are lots of other kids in the orphanage"

The girl's smile faltered a little at the statement "Why wouldn't I want to help such a cute little boy! And besides everyone else is either having fun or playing around with someone but every time I see you; you're always alone"

Naruto just scowled and looked away "They don't to play with me or want to be friends so who cares like I need them…" he grumbled and the girl smiled.

"Then how about I play with you? And be your friend?" asked the girl with a smile

Naruto was taken aback by the question since no one ever genuinely wanted to be friends with him "W-why do you want to do that?"

The girl smiled a beautiful smile "Because I see a cute little boy that needs help and I want to help him and besides isn't it common sense to help someone in trouble when you can?"

Naruto nodded dumbly as the girl began to climb up the tree and told him how to do it while climbing.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he introduced himself and asked the older girl.

The girl smiled at him "It's Miya but call me nee-san ok?"

The sun blinded his vision as he looked up a tree.

When he could see again he was staring at the dead eyes of the same girl who became his first friend and was like a sister to him.

He looked at the corpse for what felt like hours as he held her close to his body.

"I'm so sorry nee-san… i-if only I was stronger than this wouldn't have happened…" Cried a younger Naruto as he held the girl's dead body close.

"What happened here?!" asked an enraged voice as an uchiha police officer entered the room and was shocked to see a four year old boy holding an older girl close to him.

What shocked the police was the blood red eyes with three tomoe spinning wildly inside which glowed as the boy cried 'So that large chakra spike was from the boy…' concluded the police as he saw the dead body of a non-clan chunin ninja.

'This boy… his chakra is nothing like I've ever felt before' though the police in surprise as he came closer and inspected the girl and sighed as he checked her pulse and saw the strangle marks on her throat.

"Boy I am sorry but she is dead…"

Naruto choked a sob as buried memories and emotions flooded his mind.

He always taught he was strong physically, mentally and emotionally and that emotions would never affect him much but all he was doing was suppressing them.

He felt miserable and powerless as back when he first lost his most precious person to him and now his clan who had accepted him with open arms.

His vision went back to the orphanage as he stared at the beautiful young girl in front of him as she called him "Naruto…Naruto….."

"NARUTO!"

His eyes opened as he stared at ocean blue eyes filled with worry and fear and on the verge of tears.

"You're alright!" the young blonde yelled as she hugged the now conscious ANBU as he stared blankly in front of him.

Naruko was on the verge of tears and hugging him while yelling he was alright and Sasuke was crying as in a corner mumbling about his parents.

Both children in their fear and despair overlooked the new design of the ANBU's sharingan as it radiated power but were hidden to the world as he closed his eyes shut.

'…Looks like your genjutsu failed Shisui… and it only resurfaced memories I wanted buried… and you just made my flames of hatred stronger… this damned corrupted village let the uzumaki die… killed the uchiha and took away my first precious person… this place is rotten to the core… Itachi, Shisui you both gave your loyalty to the wrong side…this corrupted village is going to burn to ashes… from the inside out and no one will stop me…' Naruto thought with rage and hatred but didn't let it show on his face.

"…I'm okay Naruko sorry for worrying you…" he said as he hugged her close to himself.

'…you're the only precious person I have left in the world and Sasuke is the only family I have left… I swear this time I won't let even the gods harm you…' Naruto thought with anger.

Naruto deactivated his sharingan and looked at the hokage monument.

'…My hatred will burn down everything to ashes…' he thought as he glared at the hokage faces.

**END**

**Ok chapter done and damn that was a long chapter.**

**Now as I said the fate of the uchiha clan has been decided and trust me I didn't do it just for the heck of it and besides Naruto is more than enough to restore it.**

**This all has a very important reason for the plot other than Naruto getting his new sharingan and mangekyou and yes he got it.**

**The reason why his is different will be explained later and so will his abilities and they will be different and original.**

**Next chapter will be the aftermath of the massacre.**

**Lastly I want to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed my fic.**

**Over 400 favs and 500 follows and over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone!**

**Well good bye, take care and pls review!**


End file.
